Diario de una Serpiente con Alas
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: En todos los rebaños siempre hay una oveja negra, un elemento discordante que rompe la armonía del conjunto. Y las Casas de Hogwarts no son una excepción. Sobre todo Slytherin. SPOILERS HBP.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de Memorias de Idhún (el concepto de las serpientes aladas, también llamadas sheks, pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista._

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 1. **

Viernes, 1 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Aunque te haya recibido como regalo hace ya mucho tiempo (en mi cumpleaños, el 7 de julio), he decidido estrenarte hoy porque es un día especial. Hoy empiezo mi sexto curso en Hogwarts.

¿Que quién soy? Ah, sí, he olvidado presentarme. Me llamo Theodore Leonard Preston Nott, pero personalmente no me gusta nada recitar mi nombre completo. ¡Ni que fuera mi epitafio! Así que prefiero que lo dejemos en Theo o como mucho en Nott. Tengo 16 años, mido 1'75 m de altura, tengo la piel bastante pálida, el pelo castaño y los ojos azules (de algún modo siempre termino con el flequillo tapándome el ojo derecho¡no hay manera!) y nací el 7 de julio de 1980 (por lo tanto soy Cáncer). Pertenezco a la casa Slytherin, y eso no me gusta nada.

¿Cómo? No, no me he vuelto loco ni he comido ni bebido nada en mal estado. ¡Ah, y tampoco he consumido ninguna sustancia rara! Simplemente he dicho la pura verdad: no me gusta ser un Slytherin. ¿Por qué? Muy bien, aquí están mis razones.

Uno: la Sala Común y las habitaciones tienen una decoración simplemente HORROROSA. La sala parece una prolongación de la clase de Pociones (¡puaj!), y las habitaciones son una funeraria. ¿A quién le gustan los doseles y la ropa de cama negra? He oído decir que las Salas y habitaciones de las otras Casas son mucho más bonitas y acogedoras. ¿No podríamos copiarles el estilo?

Dos: el jefe de nuestra casa es un ser humano disfrazado de cuervo (¿o es al revés?) llamado Severus Snape. Precisamente es el que nos da Pociones, y es la persona con el aspecto más desagradable que he visto en mi vida. Pelo negro, grasiento y largo; piel descolorida de la textura de un pergamino, ojos negros mate y una nariz aguileña enorme. Para rematar la faena tiene un carácter insoportable y siempre viste de negro. En resumen, combina a la perfección con la decoración de la clase. Naturalmente, con esa forma de ser no sonríe nunca. Bueno, casi nunca: le he visto sonreír un par de veces, y el efecto no es precisamente placentero…

Tres: mis compañeros de casa son un asco. El peor de todos es Draco Malfoy, un enano de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises (parece un vampiro) con el que mi padre se ha empeñado que me junte desde que yo era un niño pequeño. Normal, como es el nene de uno de los peces gordos del Ministerio de Magia británico… Y yo hago caso a mi padre, pero sólo para que deje de darme la vara. Tengo una suerte tremenda de haber nacido varón: si hubiera sido chica seguro que me obliga a casarme con él. Pero si Draco ha sido siempre insoportable, el año pasado las cosas se pusieron aún peor: lo nombraron prefecto, y ha ido por los pasillos del colegio presumiendo de su insignia y abusando de su autoridad. Yo le diría que se pasa de la raya, pero es que siempre está escudado por dos chicos el doble de altos que él que más bien parecen dos gorilas por lo enormes y musculosos que son: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Ni que decir tiene que como siempre se cumple el viejo tópico con ellos: todo lo que tienen de músculos les falta de cerebro. Pero que nadie se crea que las chicas se libran de mis críticas: ahí tenemos a Pansy Parkinson, prefecta de Slytherin y la novia de Draco (Dios los cría y ellos se juntan), estúpida a más no poder y con una cara de perro que no puede con ella. Siempre anda persiguiéndome, pero no para ligar conmigo (¡eso ya sería el colmo de la desgracia!), sino para meterme por los ojos a su mejor amiga: Millicent Bulstrode. Si Pansy parece un perro, Millicent es la hermana gemela de un rinoceronte… ¡QUÉ HORROR! Pero ojo, que nadie piense que el hecho de que odie a muerte la casa Slytherin y a todos sus especimenes significa que me caigan bien las personas a las que los Slytherin odian: es decir, los Gryffindor y sobre todo Harry Potter. No tengo nada en su contra ni en contra de sus amigos porque no me han hecho nada, pero simplemente no me resultan simpáticos.

Bueno, sí hay un posible motivo para que Potter me caiga mal, y es que tuvo la oportunidad de ir a Slytherin y la rechazó. No es que yo quisiera ser su amigo entonces, pero Draco sí quería y él rechazó su amistad, y probablemente si hubiera aceptado Draco, los demás y mi padre hoy no estarían molestándome tanto. O quizás mi padre sí me seguiría dando la lata, pero para que me hiciera amigo de Potter.

A estas alturas te estarás preguntando si hay algo que me guste de Slytherin¿no? Pues sí, pero solamente una cosa: el escudo. Las serpientes son unos animales muy bonitos y bastante inteligentes, pero personalmente si yo fuera una no me gustaría ir por la vida arrastrándome sobre la barriga. No, a mí me gustaría ser una serpiente con alas para poder llegar a lo más alto de las montañas y volar con las águilas… Y hablando de volar y de águilas, paso a nombrar otras dos cosas que me gustan: el _quidditch_ (en eso coincido con la mayor parte de los Slytherin, es un deporte estupendo)… y una chica de Ravenclaw.

Sí, tengo mi corazoncito: se llama Melissa Moon, y como he dicho es de Ravenclaw. 1'65 m de altura (más o menos), pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel. Nunca pensé que diría esto en mi vida, pero lo diré: la AMO. Nunca he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero es absolutamente dulce y encantadora, siempre alegre y sonriendo. Sé todo esto de tanto observarla con sus amigas Sally-Anne Perks (de Hufflepuff) y Melinda Warren y sobre todo con su prima Mandy Brocklehurst, a la que se parece un montón. Cuando van todas por el pasillo charlando y riendo parecen un coro de ángeles que caminan entre las nubes. Pero yo, por supuesto, sólo le presto atención a ella… ¡Demonios, qué cursi me he puesto! Esto no es propio de mí. En fin, paso a hablar un poquito más de ella y sobre todo de cómo la conocí. Y para que quede más bonito, en primera persona y presente. Como si todo estuviera pasando ahora mismo.

"_Estoy nervioso como un flan. Después de años esperando este momento, no puedo creerme aún que ya lo esté viviendo¡mi primer día en Hogwarts! Estamos en las mazmorras traseras, esperando a que podamos entrar, y estoy exultante de emoción. Sé de sobra que las asignaturas serán muy complicadas, pero no me importa: seré capaz de aprobarlas todas, estoy totalmente seguro de ello. Todos charlan animadamente, contagiados del ambiente e igual de nerviosos que yo. Entonces una suave vocecita habla a mi lado._

_-¿Qué, con ganas de empezar?_

_Yo giro la cabeza a mi derecha y me encuentro a una niña de pelo castaño claro, tan ondulado que casi se riza, y unos ojos dorados que hacen que me sienta incapaz de esconder nada. Los nervios desaparecen tan rápida como misteriosamente, y me invade la curiosa sensación de que el mundo se ha vuelto completamente negro y de que esa chica es la única luz que brilla. No sé cómo se llama esto que de pronto se me ha metido en el cuerpo, pero me gusta. Y mucho._

_-Sí, mucho._

_-Yo también. ¿A qué casa crees que irás? –antes de que diga Slytherin, ella sigue hablando-. Yo tal vez iré a Ravenclaw, como mi padre. Mi madre es _muggle_, y no ha pisado Hogwarts en su vida._

_-Ah, bien –no me salen más que esos dos monosílabos debido a una repentina timidez que jamás he sentido antes-. ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?_

_-Melissa Moon. ¿Y tú?_

_-Soy…_

_-¡Theodore Nott¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces hablando con _esa cosa_? –la petarda de Pansy Parkinson entra en acción-. Y tú –añade dirigiéndose a Melissa-¿cómo te atreves a hablar con él? No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra en tu vida ni a él ni a ningún futuro Slytherin, repugnante mestiza._

_Voy a abrir la boca para defenderla, pero Melissa se defiende sola._

_-¡Sí, mestiza y a mucha honra! No ofende quien quiere sino quien puede, y ni tú ni las palabras que diga tu bocaza no me afectan en absoluto._

_-¿Qué has dicho? –Pansy se arremanga para soltarle una bofetada e iniciar una pelea, pero en ese instante aparece McGonagall (¡gracias a Dios!) y nos anuncia que podemos pasar. _

_Entramos en el Gran Comedor, y no puedo dejar de mirar a todas partes y pensar para mis adentros que todo es exactamente tal como lo había imaginado. Los nervios reaparecen, y más fuertes que nunca; el corazón late con tanta fuerza que no sé cuándo empieza un latido y acaba otro, suena como un susurro. Una mano se entrelaza con la mía, y la mirada de Melissa se vuelve a posar sobre mis ojos._

_-Tranquilo, verás cómo todo sale bien._

_Me sonríe, y vuelvo a sentir otra vez la sensación de que todo está oscuro (a pesar de la enorme cantidad de velas que flotan en el techo) y que ella es la luz de la aurora que brilla en el horizonte. ¿Por qué no quiero soltarle la mano?_

_Nos colocamos delante del Sombrero Seleccionador, que nos suelta una cantinela que en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido un rollazo mortal, pero que encuentro muy graciosa. A lo mejor tiene que ver con el hecho de que Melissa se ríe por lo bajinis de la canción…_

_La profesora nos llama a todos por turnos (siempre primero el apellido y después el nombre de pila) y todos se ponen el Sombrero, que grita los nombres de las Casas según le parece. Draco, Vincent y Gregory van (no es necesario hacer apuestas) a Slytherin, igual que Morag McDougal, otro compañero mío._

_Mi turno se acerca, pero antes que yo va Melissa, y cuando McGonagall la llama ella camina grácilmente (parece flotar en el aire, qué pensamiento tan raro) y McGonagall le coloca el Sombrero. Tras unos segundos de meditación, éste grita¡RAVENCLAW!_

_Los aplausos llenan el Gran Comedor, pero yo me lleno de una preocupación enorme que me sorprende: no estaremos juntos porque no le ha tocado Slytherin. A menos, naturalmente, que quien se vaya a Ravenclaw sea yo._

_Mi nombre es el inmediatamente posterior al de Melissa, y cuando McGonagall lo pronuncia yo voy con los puños apretados, rezando con todas mis fuerzas para ir a Ravenclaw. Nervioso hasta el infinito, me siento en el taburete y la profesora deja caer suavemente el Sombrero sobre mí. Mis rezos se convierten en gritos mentales, por llamarlos de alguna manera, pero el Sombrero se pasa mis rezos y mis gritos por el forro¡SLYTHERIN!_

_Con una sonrisa tan falsa como un galeón de madera, y conteniendo unas lágrimas que no entiendo por qué quieren salir, voy hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Draco me hace sentarme a su lado con los demás, pero yo no escucho su conversación con los demás ni su indignación al ver que Potter no quiere ir a Slytherin y que el Sombrero lo manda a Gryffindor. Mis ojos son sólo para Melissa Moon, que ahora charla alegremente con su prima y sus amigas, al parecer sin acordarse del chico al que hace apenas un rato le ha cogido la mano…" _

En fin, diario, ya conoces al que a partir de ahora será tu nuevo dueño y señor: un rebelde de los pies a la cabeza, pero un rebelde en secreto. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, he hablado sin parar de mí mismo y no he escrito nada sobre este día. En fin, para resumir diré que la inauguración ha sido como cualquier otra, exceptuando un hecho increíble: El nuevo profesor del curso, Horace Slughorn, no nos dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino Pociones. Es decir¡Snape ha conseguido el puesto que siempre ha querido! Se avecina una desgracia…

Buenas noches y hasta mañana,

_Theo_

P.D.: Tengo que asegurarme de esconderte en un lugar seguro. ¡Como Draco o Pansy o quien sea de Slytherin lea todo esto me matarán, y no exagero en absoluto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de Memorias de Idhún (el concepto de las serpientes aladas pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista._

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 2.**

Lunes, 4 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Hoy hemos empezado las clases oficialmente. Durante el desayuno, como todos los años, mi lechuza _Elsinor_ (le puse ese nombre porque mi padre me la compró en Elsinor, Dinamarca) me ha traído una carta de mi padre animándome a no perder el tiempo con tonterías y a centrarme en los estudios. ¡Ah, mi padre, Leonard Preston Clive Nott! Médico respetable y padre de familia intachable en sus horarios públicos, mortífago sanguinario en sus ratos libres… Vale, es muy fuerte que esté hablando con tanta libertad de estas cosas, pero es verdad. A pesar de todo, en el fondo le quiero mucho (por algo es mi padre), pero odio lo que hace. ¿Qué demonios importa si tus padres son _muggles_ o no? A mi parecer, la limpieza de sangre es una soberana TONTERÍA, lo que cuenta es ser un buen mago y sobre todo usar la magia para ayudar a los demás y no para hacerles daño (aquí tenemos otro motivo de sobra para esconder mi diario en algún lugar bien seguro, la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin o por lo menos Gringotts).

Bueno, pues la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. En mi caso la palabra "normalidad" significa que me paso el tiempo del desayuno comiendo y girándome discretamente para fingir mirar el ambiente, pero naturalmente a quien yo miro es solamente a Misha (he decidido ponerle este pseudónimo por si alguien lee mi diario para no meternos ni ella ni yo en problemas; por un momento me planteé llamarla M, pero caí en la cuenta de que ésa es también la inicial de Millicent, y podría originar una confusión muy gorda). Respecto a las otras veces que he escrito su nombre, podemos estar tranquilos: los he tachado todos y cada uno de ellos y he encantado los tachones para que no se puedan volver a leer bien. De momento no corremos peligro.

Pues como decía, esta mañana me la he pasado como siempre mirando a Misha con Mandy y sus amigas. Siempre tan felices y sonriendo… "Un día tengo que lograr que esas sonrisas sean también para mí". Y de pronto se me encendió la bombilla. "¡Sí, voy a conquistarla! Físicamente no estoy nada mal, hay que reconocerlo, y soy bastante más agradable que el resto de esta fauna", pensé mirando a mis compañeros, "Sí, podré, hacerlo…".

-Lo conseguiré.

-¿Qué dices, Theo?

Draco me miraba fijamente con cara rara. Mi maldita manía de hablar solo… Aunque él ya debería estar acostumbrado, de vez en cuando aún le sorprende.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por un momento me quedé sin saber qué contestar, pero la carta de mi padre en mis manos me dio la solución.

-Nada, es la carta que me manda mi padre todos lo años para decirme que estudie mucho y apruebe todo. Y me decía a mí mismo que lo lograría.

-Como siempre. Eres tan empollón como la sangre sucia de Granger… -gruñó mientras despedazaba con los dientes un cruasán.

Hice un movimiento de cabeza de aceptación, pero en mi fuero interno estaba que echaba chispas; le sacaría los ojos y le obligaría a comérselos con el cruasán. Sin embargo, como siempre me quedé callado e ignoré su comentario. No soy más hipócrita porque no me entreno…

Después del desayuno, nos fuimos a dar Transformaciones, una de mis asignaturas favoritas. McGonagall estaba de bastante buen humor, así que no dudó en repartir muchos puntos entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, con los que dábamos la clase. De reojo pude ver a Sally-Anne Perks con otras compañeras suyas, pero parecía que estaba bastante aburrida. Seguramente echaba de menos a Misha, a Mandy y a Melinda… (ahora que me doy cuenta los nombres de las tres empiezan por M¡ja, ja, qué curioso!). Y he de reconocer que yo también añoré mucho a Misha.

Después tuvimos Historia de la Magia (¡menudo tostón!), que no me gusta nada (ni a mí ni a nadie en su sano juicio en el colegio). El profesor Binns es el fantasma más muermo del mundo. Yo creo que esa leyenda urbana que se cuenta por el colegio (la de que murió mientras dormía y su espíritu se levantó de su cuerpo para ir a la clase sin darse cuenta de que había muerto) es totalmente cierta. Es más despistado que una cigüeña sin bebé; no se aprende nuestros nombres ni a la de tres, y aunque hubiera una explosión en la clase no se daría ni cuenta.

En fin, la clase iba a ser como cualquier otra cuando vi que empezó a entrar gente a la que sin duda habría ignorado por completo si no hubiera sido por el escudo con el águila que llevaban en el uniforme. De inmediato empecé a buscar con la mirada a Misha, pero no logré dar con ella. ¿Se habría puesto enferma, o a lo mejor simplemente se había saltado la clase? (Mucha gente lo hace). Pero entonces ocurrió exactamente tal y como cuando la conocí: de pronto apareció a mi lado, en el asiento de la derecha, justamente junto a la ventana. Seguramente había pasado por detrás de mí y por eso yo no la había visto. Sobra decir que nada más verla el corazón empezó a latirme con tanta fuerza que parecía que tenía tres (como los pulpos) en lugar de uno. Es que la visión de la chica más guapa de Hogwarts junto a una ventana, con el sol iluminando su rostro y su pelo de forma que parece un ángel, es como para no enamorarse de ella. Pues Misha se sentó a mi lado (Dios, nunca dejaré de darte las gracias por ese momento celestial), y para mi sorpresa empezó a tomar apuntes con toda su atención en las palabras de Binns; seguramente era la única con tanta concentración en la clase. Por mi parte, toda mi concentración se centraba en su mejilla, en el olor a miel que emanaba y sobre todo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Demonios, qué ganas me dan de besarte… -susurré completamente embelesado.

-¿Qué has dicho? –replicó de pronto ella volviéndose hacia mí.

Me llevé tal susto que me eché hacia el lado violentamente. La silla se inclinó hacia atrás y yo me agarré al pupitre para no caerme, pero el pupitre no aguantó y terminé cayéndome al suelo con el pupitre, la silla y los libros. Y para colmo de males, el tintero también se cayó y se rompió, tiñéndome toda la cara y el pelo de negro. ¡¡¡QUÉ HUMILLACIÓN!!! Diario, no tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes de no haber pasado jamás por una situación tan vergonzosa. Porque naturalmente toda la clase empezó a reírse de mí (y cuando digo toda la clase incluyo también a Draco y al resto de mis compañeros) por verme en el suelo y cubierto de tinta de arriba abajo. Cuando me levantaba del suelo vi que Binns me miraba muy enfadado y restaba diez puntos a Slytherin por montar jaleo en clase (lo que me faltaba). Pero lo más duro de todo fue ver que Misha también se reía de mí. Mi mirada se llenó de tristeza y dos lágrimas corrieron por mi cara borrando la tinta a su paso. De inmediato me largué al lavabo a lavarme y a llorar hasta cansarme. Como me di prisa por suerte logré quitarme la mayor parte de la tinta, pero se me quedó el rostro ligeramente azulado, como si me estuviese asfixiando.

Me miré al espejo y recordé la risa de Misha. Me hubiera parecido maravillosa en otras circunstancias, pero entonces fue como un cuchillo envenenado que se clavaba en mi alma. Me quedé un rato allí en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el grifo del lavabo. De pronto una voz surgió del interior de mi corazón y empezó a regañarme: "¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces llorando como un niño pequeño¡Sécate las lágrimas, sal ahora mismo de aquí y enfréntate a esos estúpidos con una sonrisa como el hombre de dieciséis años que eres!".

No necesité oír esa voz dos veces. Me enjugué las lágrimas, hice desaparecer el enrojecimiento de mis ojos con un golpe de varita (intenté hacer lo mismo con el tono azul de mi cara, pero no lo logré) y salí de allí con paso firme y decidido. Lo malo es que cuando entré en no pude enfrentarme a quienes se rieron de mí: había pasado tanto tiempo en el lavabo que la clase ya había acabado y ya no quedaba nadie en clase. Ni siquiera Draco y compañía se habían molestado en esperarme (¡y muchos menos en recoger mis cosas!), así que tuve que arreglar el estropicio yo solo, por lo que llegué tarde a Encantamientos (otros cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, caras de burla de Gryffindor y miradas fulminantes de mis compañeros), Sin embargo, le eché buen humor al asunto y tras apartarme el flequillo sonreí (juro por todo lo que existe que esa tal Lavender Brown se sonrojó) y me senté al lado de Draco, a quien no comenté nada de mis libros. Ya se lo haré pagar (no sólo soy hipócrita sino también muy rencoroso).

A la hora de comer nadie en Slytherin me dirigía la palabra, pero como estoy acostumbrado no dije nada y me limité a comerme el plato de ensalada. No me atrevía a girarme por si Misha y sus amigas aún se reían de mí, pero hice de tripas corazón y me giré. Ellas estaban charlando mientras compartían un plato de patatas asadas. En cierto momento me miraron y efectivamente rieron al recordar lo ocurrido en clase, lo que me hizo enrojecer. Sólo Misha permaneció mirándome con cara de pena.

Para evitar aquella mirada tan hiriente como su anterior risa (odio que me compadezcan), aparté la mirada y me puse a contemplar a los Gryffindor. Como siempre Potter estaba allí con sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, siempre rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba. Le envidié profundamente por tener a tanta gente que le quería mientras que yo me sentía solo en medio de una jauría de críos repelentes y clasistas. Entonces me fijé en un chico de pelo castaño un año menor que Potter, inquieto y sonriente, que charlaba animadamente con la hermana de Weasley. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chaval¡Ah, sí, Colin Creevey! En ese instante recordé que Creevey tenía un hermano pequeño llamado Dennis, a quien no tardé en encontrar un poco más lejos. Me los quedé mirando unos minutos y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Volví a mirar a Misha, que se frotaba las manos con satisfacción antes de probar una tarta de chocolate, y supe en ese instante el modo en que podría obtener, al menos indirectamente, sus sonrisas…

Tuve que esperar hasta la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos ya, para empezar mi plan de conquista. Por una vez agradecí que los doseles de las camas fueran negros y tan espesos que no dejaran pasar la luz, ya que con ellos tuve absoluta intimidad para llevar a cabo mi idea. Iluminado suavemente con la luz de mi varita, empecé a redactar en secreto una carta que sería la pieza fundamental de esta primera operación. Ahora paso a escribir aquí una copia de la carta.

_Querido Colin,_

_Tengo entendido que eres un fotógrafo excelente, o al menos es lo que se cuenta por el colegio _(decidí empezar la carta llamando a Creevey por su nombre de pila y haciéndole la pelota para empezar nuestro trato con algo de confianza)_. Confío en que ello sea cierto, ya que tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti. _

_Reúnete conmigo el jueves a las cinco de la tarde en la segunda planta, en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona _(antes de organizar la cita esta tarde fui a hablar con Myrtle y le pedí que mantuviera el secreto a cambio de permitir que ella me contase después todos sus rollos sobre la muerte y demás; ¡a echarle paciencia a la cosa!)_. No debes tener ningún miedo, porque mi intención no es hacerte daño ni nada parecido; sólo necesito que saques unas fotos para mí, nada más _(esto se lo dije porque sabía que cuando viera que soy de Slytherin se iba a poner histérico)_. Para que veas que soy de fiar, dejaré que el precio lo fijes tú; no me importa la cantidad que elijas, porque sea cual sea podré pagártela. Si así lo deseas, tu hermano puede venir contigo como tu ayudante, pero con la condición de que ambos mantengáis el más absoluto secreto sobre esta reunión. Si alguien se entera, nuestro negocio se suspenderá, y puedes tener por seguro de que tu hermano y tú os acordaréis de mí el resto de vuestra vida. Pero si guardáis silencio sobre este asunto, te pagaré bien y posiblemente vuelva a contratarte algún día._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Preston Brown_

Llegados al final de la carta me di cuenta de que no debía firmar con mi nombre, ya que si lo hacía predispondría a Creevey para que no acudiese a la cita, así que tras cavilar un rato me inventé el pseudónimo de Preston Brown. Elegí mi tercer nombre porque sólo unos pocos lo conocen, y esos pocos son todos de Slytherin; y el apellido me lo inspiró el color de mi propio pelo. Vale, mi pelo no es la fuente de inspiración más sofisticada del mundo, pero qué se le va a hacer, las cosas son así…

Cuando terminé de escribir la carta la guardé dentro del libro de Encantamientos y dejé éste en mi mesilla de noche. Mañana le enviaré la carta.

Buenas noches, diario.

_Theo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de Memorias de Idhún (el concepto de las serpientes aladas pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista._

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 3.**

Jueves, 7 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Por fin, después de dos días de angustiosa espera (desde que le mandé la carta anteayer), he tenido la reunión de negocios con Creevey. ¿Resultado de la reunión¡FRACASO TOTAL¿Quieres saber por qué? Muy bien, paso a explicártelo todo.

El martes por la mañana me levanté tempranísimo (por lo menos a las seis y media) y cogí la carta y la metí en un sobre en el que escribí por un lado "Para Colin Creevey" y por el otro "¡NO ABRAS LA CARTA EN LA MESA!". Me vestí rápidamente y me fui a la Lechucería corriendo y rezando al mismo tiempo para no encontrarme con Filch y su gata, ni ningún profesor ni ningún fantasma (o peor aún, Peeves). Afortunadamente la diosa Venus me protegía bajo su manto y logré llegar sin problemas a la Lechucería. Más de un ave se me quedó mirando con sorpresa cuando llegué tan temprano, pero mi querida _Elsinor_ (siempre tan fiel) no dudó en descender y posarse sobre mi antebrazo para recoger la carta. Sin embargo, le dije que no iba a utilizarla y que podía descansar. Un poco decepcionada, volvió a su nido y yo elegí una lechuza de las propias del castillo. Le di la carta y le pedí que procurara ser de las primeras en entregar el correo. El animalito me miró con cara de entenderme y me fui de allí tras darle las gracias.

A la hora del desayuno estuve muy pendiente del momento en que llegaba el correo, y cuando oí los primeros aleteos alcé la cabeza y me puse a buscar con la mirada la lechuza a la que había entregado mi carta, pero entre tantas bolas de plumas voladoras no logré distinguirla bien, así que me puse a mirar la mesa de Gryffindor (como siempre con absoluto disimulo y alternando las miradas de soslayo con la mesa de Ravenclaw). Finalmente, el momento que estaba esperando llegó: una lechuza gris con manchas marrones y blancas sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor y dejó caer una carta delante de Creevey. Éste la cogió, y yo rápidamente me eché un hechizo en la oreja para poder espiar la conversación de lejos.

"_-… ¿Habéis visto esto? "¡NO ABRAS LA CARTA EN LA MESA!" Y además no tiene remitente."_ -Creevey desconfiaba de la carta. Como lo habría hecho cualquiera, después de todo…

"_-Me da muy mala espina" _–dijo Potter pensativo-. _"Tal vez sólo es una broma estúpida, pero yo que tú destruía la carta, Colin."_

Me alarmé enormemente ante esa idea. "¡No, Creevey, por lo que más quieras no destruyas la carta¡Mi vida depende de ello!", recé desesperado.

"_-Yo una vez recibí un _vociferador_ metido dentro de un sobre normal como broma de Halloween. No sé de quién era la voz porque estaba distorsionada, pero me llevé el susto de mi vida" _–Neville Longbottom intervino en la conversación y se estremeció de horror ante ese recuerdo. El otro día dije que los Gryffindor me eran más o menos indiferentes, pero este chico me da una pena tremenda, porque Draco le hace la puñeta de un modo realmente fastidioso. ¿Adivináis quién le mandó el sobre?

"_-Pues yo creo que deberíamos abrirla. A mí me pica muchísimo la curiosidad. Quién sabe, Colin, a lo mejor es alguna carta de amor de una chica…"_ – Weasley esbozó una sonrisa pícara y cogió la carta para abrirla. ¡¡¡MALDITO COTILLA!!!

"_-¡Ron, suelta esa carta ahora mismo!"_ –Granger le quitó la carta y se la devolvió a Creevey (¡gracias, Granger, a partir de ahora defenderé a capa y espada los derechos de los _muggles_!)-. _"Colin es quien ha recibido la carta, y quien debe decidir si la ha de leer o no."_

Creevey se quedó mirando la carta durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas (me estuve comiendo las uñas de la mano derecha todo ese tiempo, otra de mis manías), miró a sus compañeros y se levantó murmurando:

"_-Me voy a leer la carta."_

Me entró tal alegría que escupí todas las uñas que tenía en la boca (cuando me las muerdo no las escupo una a una, sino que las mantengo en mi boca hasta que he acabado con todas; sí, ya lo sé, es asqueroso), y cuando me quise dar cuenta Draco y Pansy me miraban furiosos y con toda la cara llena de saliva y uñas. Sobra decir que Potter, Weasley y la mesa de Gryffindor en general estallaron en carcajadas¿verdad?

Exteriormente pálido de terror y murmurando un "¡Perdonad, chicos, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" (pero interiormente muerto de risa), les limpié la cara a ambos en persona (más risas de Potter y compañía, estaban disfrutando como nunca) con mi servilleta y me fui rápidamente de allí a clase.

Cuando el jueves por la tarde llegó yo me encaminé en dirección a los lavabos del segundo piso. Permanecí escondido tras una esquina esperando a ver aparecer a la joven promesa de la fotografía, acaso acompañada de su hermano. Miré mi reloj y vi que la hora se aproximaba cada vez más a la acordada. Pasaron los minutos, y ya sólo faltaban pocos segundos para las cinco, y Creevey aún no había aparecido. Golpeteaba el suelo con el pie nerviosamente, y ya iba a dar cuenta de las uñas de mi otra mano cuando por fin vi al chico en cuestión, acompañado de su hermano. Los dos se detuvieron ante la puerta del lavabo, mirando de un lado a otro con desconfianza disfrazada de impaciencia. Esperé un poco más a que entraran en el lavabo, pero no lo hicieron. Sin duda se esperaban que dentro estuviera alguien para gastarles una broma o quizás el típico truquito del cubo con agua encima de la puerta (un clásico que jamás pasará de moda en el mundo de las bromas). Viendo que no se atrevían a entrar, me resigné y decidí salir de mi escondite, pero manteniendo mis manos bien a la vista para que viera que no ocultaba nada (un poco de aprendizaje de lenguaje corporal nunca está de más).

Como era de esperar, los dos hermanos se llevaron un susto al verme, pero el susto dio pronto paso a la agresividad.

-¡Tú! –Colin (a partir de ahora llamaré a cada hermano por su nombre de pila para diferenciarlos) sacó la varita y me apuntó con ella-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –escondió a Dennis tras su espalda para protegerlo (un gesto tan tierno como innecesario, porque el hermano tiene ya trece años y varita propia)-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Soy quien te ha contratado –dije tratando de parecer tranquilo (sin estarlo en absoluto, ya que esos dos hermanos habían formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore y habían sido entrenados en persona por Potter, que según cuentan tiene un _patronus_ temible).

-¿Tú? –replicó Dennis-. ¡Pero si tú te llamas Theodore Nott, no Preston Brown!

–Chaval¿qué significa para ti la palabra "pseudónimo"? –repliqué yo. Aprovecho para rectificar mi penúltimo comentario entre paréntesis: el gesto de Colin era _totalmente necesario_; su hermano es el crío más ingenuo que haya pisado la tierra-. Mirad, firmé con un nombre falso porque sabía que si ponía mi verdadero nombre no vendríais.

-¡Y tanto que no habríamos venido –contestó Colin ásperamente-, si hubiésemos sabido que nos esperaba una víbora venenosa!

Colin estaba empezando a tocarme las narices, pero aguanté estoicamente el insulto y rápidamente saqué del interior de mi capa una bolsita, la abrí y dejé caer doscientos galeones de oro y se los mostré a los dos hermanos, que abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Me creéis ahora? –sonreí al ver el asombro de los dos.

Colin y Dennis asintieron con la cabeza muy lentamente y sin poder apartar los ojos del dinero. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al verlos con aquella cara. El vil metal y su irresistible poder magnético…

-¿Entramos ahí dentro? –sin dudarlo los hermanos Creevey abrieron la puerta y entraron en el lavabo conmigo detrás.

Cuando cerré la puerta me encaré con ellos y todos nos sentamos en el suelo. Me froté las manos un poco nervioso; iba a abrirle un buen pedazo de mi corazón a un extraño del bando contrario.

-Muy bien, Nott, cuéntanos en qué podemos ayudarte –dijo Colin entrecruzando las manos con expresión seria.

-A ver… -los nervios ligeros se multiplicaron por diez-. Necesito… necesito que saquéis una foto…

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba –replicó Colin-. Si mi especialidad fuera la pintura o la música entonces tu petición me sorprendería mucho, pero vayamos de una vez al grano. La cuestión es ésta¿a qué quieres que le saque yo una foto¿O acaso es a _quién_?

-Es a una persona –no quería dar muchas explicaciones, aunque no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería lograr mi objetivo.

-¿Es una chica? –la voz (bastante aguda para su edad) de Dennis sonó con tono suspicaz.

En ese momento noté que la cara empezaba a arderme, y por desgracia los dos hermanos también lo notaron.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Colin sonrió sádicamente al ver que ahora él empezaba a tomar control de la situación-. Así que una chica¿eh?

-Sí, una chica. Y me gusta. ¿Pasa algo? –repliqué muy serio (pero sin lograr ocultar mi enfado).

-No, nada, nada. Pero acabo de recordar… que el otro día vi unos cuadernos y unas plumas de súper lujo en una tienda¿te acuerdas, Dennis?

-No, no me… -uno de los codos de Colin se incrustó en las costillas de su hermano-. ¡Ah sí, ya me acuerdo!

-Pues me he encaprichado de ellos,… pero cuestan una pasta, tú ya me entiendes…

-¿Te parecen bien trescientos galeones? –dije sacando otra bolsa con dinero de mi bolsillo (sabía que iba a pasar algo así).

-Perfecto. Y ahora dime, Nott¿cómo se llama ella?

-Misha –obviamente dije su verdadero nombre, pero claro, aquí escribo su seudónimo por si alguien lee mi diario. Nunca se sabe…

-¿Cómo es físicamente? –inquirió Dennis.

-Pelo castaño ondulado, un poco más alta que tú, Colin, y ojos color miel. Es de sexto y está en Ravenclaw.

-Mmmm, muy mona. No te falta buen gusto –Colin se quedó pensativo rascándose la nariz-. Sí, creo que ya sé a quien te refieres. Está bien. ¿En qué circunstancias quieres que saquemos la foto de la chica?

-¿Circunstancias?

-Sí, ya sabes, el momento y el lugar de la foto –contestó Dennis.

-Nunca he tomado fotos en situaciones arriesgadas, pero un desafío siempre resulta muy interesante –Colin se cruzó de brazos orgullosamente-. Y además me estás ofreciendo una suma considerable, por lo que voy a esmerarme al máximo.

Sonreí al ver que parecía dejar definitivamente de lado los prejuicios contra los Slytherin y colaborar conmigo de bastante buen grado (omitiendo por un momento que me iba a costar un ojo de la cara), pero entonces Colin dijo:

-Muy bien, empecemos con las posibles circunstancias que puedan adaptarse a tus gustos… ¿Qué te parece una foto bajo la falda¿O en los lavabos¿O mejor aún… _en la ducha_?

Volví a enrojecer, pero esta vez de furia absoluta. (¡¡¡EL ENANO ÉSTE ME ESTABA TOMANDO POR UN PERVERTIDO!!!) No pude contenerme más, y me lancé a su cuello con la intención de darle una paliza. Colin, que no se esperaba esa reacción por mi parte, intentó apartarse, pero yo me tiré encima de él y empezamos a forcejear.

-¡Dennis, vete! -masculló él-. ¡Corre a pedir ayuda!

Dennis obedeció enseguida y salió pitando, pero por suerte para él (y desgracia para mí) ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la puerta para pedir socorro, ya que el socorro fue quien entró bajo la forma de la persona más cotilla y pesada de Hogwarts¡¡¡EL MISMÍSIMO POTTER!!!

-¡Tú, suéltale ahora mismo! –Potter me levantó del suelo, me sujetó por el cuello y tras estrujarme contra la pared me estampó un puñetazo-. ¿Estás bien, Colin?

-Sí, por suerte.

-¡¡Te dije que no le contaras nada de esto a nadie!! –le grité a Colin en tono amenazador.

-Él no me lo ha dicho –replicó Potter en su lugar-. Me he enterado por otras fuentes.

¿Otras fuentes? Por un momento me quedé en blanco, pero enseguida caí en la cuenta.

-¡¡¡MYRTLE, ESTÚPIDA BOCAZAS, POR QUÉ SE LO HAS TENIDO QUE CONTAR A POTTER!!!

-Yo no se lo dije a Harry –contestó ella tranquilamente asomando la cabeza desde un retrete-. Sólo se lo comenté al Fraile Gordo, y al Barón Sanguinario, y a la Dama Gris… ¡ah, y también a Nick Casi Decapitado, y a Peeves, y a…!

-¿Hay alguien a quien no se lo hayas contado? –repliqué irónicamente (no me puedo creer que aún estuviera de humor para esas cosas).

-¡Basta de tonterías! –tronó la voz de Potter, que me apretujó aún más fuerte contra la pared-. ¿Qué pretendías hacer con Colin y Dennis¿Para qué querías que os reunierais aquí? –de pronto se quedó callado y me miró fijamente con cara de asco-. Espera, ya lo sé… No es difícil imaginárselo, a juzgar por la postura en la que os encontré a ti y a Colin…

Estaba alucinando. ¡Otro que me tomaba por un pervertido, pero encima por uno aún peor! Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para defenderme, un segundo puñetazo de Potter me golpeó en la mandíbula y me tiró al suelo, dejándome completamente aturdido.

-Vámonos, chicos.

Potter salió de allí con la cabeza alta y la mirada altiva con Colin detrás dándole las gracias una y otra vez, pero Dennis se me acercó, y con una sonrisa me quitó todo el dinero y se largó tan rápido como pudo. ¡Mierda, adiós a la paga de medio año! Me levanté como pude, con la barbilla dolorida y toda la boca manchada de sangre y mascullando maldiciones e insultos a los hermanos Creevey. Por un momento estuve a punto de soltarle también a Potter varios insultos del tipo "tu madre", "tu padre" y "tus muertos", pero no lo hice por dos motivos. En primer lugar, porque ese comportamiento es más propio de alguien como Draco, y en segundo lugar, porque de todo Hogwarts soy la persona que menos derecho tiene a insultar a Potter de esa forma. Porque yo también soy huérfano de madre.

La mía se llamaba Scarlett y era alemana. Era preciosa, de pelo castaño y ojos azules; he sacado todos mis rasgos físicos de ella. Y creo que también algunos de su carácter: ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la limpieza de sangre ni con nada por el estilo. Siempre lo mantuvo en secreto ante mi padre, pero cuando estábamos solos me decía que mi padre se equivocaba, que lo estaban engañando sin que se diera cuenta, y que todos somos iguales. Murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, dando a luz a mi hermana pequeña (que también murió a las pocas horas, desgraciadamente). Cuánto te echo de menos, mamá…

Volviendo a mi narración, me levanté para irme de allí, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta…

-Theodore Nott… -canturreó una voz chillona en tono falsamente meloso.

-¿Qué quieres, Myrtle? –el dolor de mi boca se intensificó cuando la moví para hablar.

-Me prometiste que escucharías todas mis historias si yo te dejaba hacer tus negocios aquí en mi lavabo. No habrás olvidado nuestro trato¿verdad?

-No hay ningún trato entre nosotros. Mis negocios con los Creevey se han ido al traste, así que no tengo por qué cumplir mi trato contigo. Me voy.

-Espera un momento, mi querido Nott –Myrtle me atravesó (¡demonios, qué fría estaba la condenada!) y se interpuso en mi camino-. Estaré muerta y seré una fantasma, pero mis sentidos funcionan perfectamente. Sobre todo el oído.

Tragué saliva ante lo que temía que iba a decir. Y mis temores se cumplieron al pie de la letra:

-Y como bien has dicho, soy una bocazas que va contándole todo por ahí a todo el mundo, y un cotilleo tan jugoso como un amor secreto y prohibido merece la pena ser chismorreado por todo el colegio¿no te parece?

-Está bien –contesté hastiado-. Oiré todo lo que tengas que decir…

Salí casi a la hora de cenar, con la cara llena de sangre reseca y un dolor de cabeza impresionante. No estaba para nadie, así que me fui derecho a mi Sala Común. ¡Ah, pero aún hay más!

Cuando acabó la cena y mis compañeros subieron Pansy soltó un chillido de horror al ver mi boca destrozada, y de inmediato me lanzó a encima a la marimacho de Millicent para que me cuidara y me "acariciara delicadamente". Y claro, con esas manos de troll, lo que hizo fue empeorarme la herida aún más. ¿Cómo puede querer Pansy que me enamore de ella si no pegamos ni con cola? Ya podría colgarle su amiga a alguien con el que haga mejor pareja físicamente, como Vincent o Gregory. Pero no, Pansy ha insistido en que Millicent me hiciera arrumacos hasta la hora de irme a dormir. Por suerte no se le ha ocurrido besarme, pero definitivamente éste ha sido el día más desastroso de mi vida.

Buenas noches,

_Theo_

P.D.: Espero que las cosas empiecen a mejorar dentro de poco y que Pansy y Millicent me dejen tranquilito bastante tiempo. Y sobre todo que los Gryffindor no me persigan a partir de ahora por lo de Colin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de Memorias de Idhún (el concepto de las serpientes aladas, también llamadas sheks, pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista. Otra cosa: de la lista de libros sólo me he leído los cinco que Theo señala como sus favoritos._

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 4.**

Sábado, 9 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Ya estoy mejor de los mamporros que me soltó Potter anteayer, pues me decidí por fin a ir a la Enfermería a pedir que me curaran. Me inventé la excusa de que me había caído por unas escaleras, pero me parece que la señora Pomfrey no me creyó (y por suerte no insistió más en el tema, es muy discreta). Pero aunque ya estoy mejor, naturalmente sigo cabreadísimo con los Creevey (¡¡¡MALDITOS ENANOS LADRONES!!!) y con Potter. Sobre todo con Potter, porque sé que no sólo me pegó para defender a los Creevey, sino también en cierto modo para desfogarse. Resulta que el primer día de clase a él también le hicieron una cara nueva. Según contó Draco pavoneándose, lo pilló en el vagón de los prefectos espiando su conversación oculto con una capa de invisibilidad (¡yo quiero que me regalen una para Navidad!) y le dio una paliza de campeonato. Ni que decir tiene que Vincent, Gregory, Pansy y un largo etcétera le aplaudieron a rabiar, pero yo me quedé callado (y dando un par de palmaditas falsas). Entiendo que Potter estuviese cabreado y quisiera desahogarse un poco¡pero podría pegarle a Draco en vez de a mí!

Bueno, pues después de desayunar me pasé la mañana haciendo los deberes (no demasiados, pero sí un tanto complicados) y cuando acabé repasé un poco. Ya que tenía el resto del día libre hasta la hora del almuerzo, me fui a mi sitio favorito del colegio: la biblioteca. ¿Que por qué es mi favorito, diario? Dos motivos:

Uno: ya habrás visto que soy un chico muy estudioso (seguro que recuerdas el comentario de Draco el lunes¿no?). Por lo tanto, la biblioteca, con todos esos miles de volúmenes llenos de sabiduría, es para mí como una cueva del tesoro.

Dos: Misha también es muy estudiosa, así que tengo posibilidades de encontrármela allí, y ponerme a observar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su pelo, su cuello, sus labios… (ya salió el romántico empedernido que llevo dentro).

De camino a la biblioteca me encontré con dos chicos de quinto de Hufflepuff sentados en la arcada que daba al patio que parecían mantener una animada conversación.

-… ¿Y no te parece un poco carca tratar de ligártela con un libro de poemas de amor?

Aquellas palabras me llamaron enormemente la atención, y me alejé un poco para ocultarme en una esquina, pero como ya hice con Colin me hechicé la oreja para espiar lo que decían.

"_-¡De carca nada, Sean! Esas cosas les encantan a todas las chicas sin excepción. Valerie caerá como una mosca ante mis dulces palabritas… calcadas una por una de las páginas, naturalmente."_

"_-Pero Ray¿qué pasará si un día le da por buscar ese libro y descubre que tú no eres el autor de los poemas?"_

"_-Ya tengo una respuesta preparada para ese caso: le diré que los poetas, como protectores del amor, seguramente dejarían a los enamorados copiar sus poemas para conquistarse unos a otros sin considerar esto de mala manera."_

"_-No es una mala excusa. ¿Y cómo dices que es ese libro?"_

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión. Necesitaba oír esa respuesta; el nombre de ese libro que podía ser la piedra angular del plan B que empezaba a construirse en mi cabeza.

"_-Lo preguntas por si alguna vez quieres echarle el guante a una chica¿eh, pillín? Vale, te lo diré. Tiene las tapas color escarlata y el título escrito en letras doradas muy brillantes. Es una antología de poemas de magos y de _muggles_, y se llama _"Susurros del Mistral".

Nada más oír el título me deshice el hechizo y emprendí una loca carrera no hacia la biblioteca, sino hacia mi cuarto. El mistral es el nombre de un viento, el del este, creo, y yo en aquel momento corría a la velocidad de aquel viento que guiaba mi amor (antes me he puesto romántico, ahora voy de poeta¡je, je!). Al llegar a mi cuarto cogí mi mochila y metí dentro un manojo de pergaminos, tres botes de tinta y tres plumas (estaba histérico perdido, no quería que me faltara de nada), los metí en mi mochila a toda velocidad y salí pitando de nuevo hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegué busqué un sitio en el que dejar mis cosas y me puse a recorrer detenidamente con la mirada todas y cada una de las baldas con los libros (incluidas las de la Sección Prohibida, aunque dudaba mucho que un inocente libro de poesía amorosa pudiese estar escondido entre volúmenes peligrosos). También me subí a las escaleras que había dispuestas para llegar a los libros más altos. Repasé hasta la última mota de polvo de las estanterías, pero mi libro no apareció. Entonces recordé que a lo mejor el tal Ray aún lo tenía en su poder, aunque no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. O peor aún, puede que incluso lo tuviese alguna otra persona…

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que no podría disponer de ese libro ni evidentemente escribir poemas para Misha. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparme más…

Lo vi.

En la última estantería de la biblioteca, justo en la otra punta de la estancia, semiescondido en un rincón (estoy seguro porque me hechicé los ojos para ver de lejos; es que soy un manitas). Allí estaba, con las letras del título brillando suavemente a la luz del sol que entraba por un ventanal cercano. El brillo titilante parecía un guiño de ojos, como si quisiera decirme "¡Estoy aquí, Theo, ven y cógeme!". Esbozando una enorme sonrisa, caminé con paso decidido y en menos de un minuto estaba frente a la estantería. Jadeando emocionado, alargué la mano hacia él, y ya casi lo tenía cuando…

-¡Nott!

Di un respingo y tras agarrar rápidamente el libro me giré y al mismo tiempo lo escondí tras mi espalda para protegerlo de la mirada de la persona más pesada y cotilla de Hogwarts después de Potter: su inseparable amigo Weasley.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –los ojos marrones me miraban con suspicacia bajo el revuelto pelo rojo.

-Nada fuera de lo común –respondí tranquilamente. No había hecho nada a nadie, así que tenía la conciencia tranquila-. Soy un estudiante de Hogwarts y vengo a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, como todos los aquí presentes. Mis intenciones son totalmente inocentes.

-¿Estás seguro? –replicó mirándome más suspicazmente.

Noté que Weasley dirigía una mirada de soslayo a un lado. Yo seguía sin entender nada, pero cuando miré, también de soslayo, en la misma dirección que él comprendí lo que pasaba. Colin Creevey me miraba asustado no muy lejos de allí. Sin duda me había visto acercarme y le había dicho a Weasley que hablara conmigo para que me fuera.

-Estoy totalmente seguro –repliqué con rotundidad.

-¿De verdad? –se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja-. ¿Entonces por qué escondes ese libro tras tu espalda?

Me había pillado. Palidecí y empecé a sudar, y odié la satisfacción de su rostro al darse cuenta de mi estado.

-Cuéntame, Nott¿qué libro tienes ahí? No será uno de maldiciones ni nada parecido para vengarte de Colin¿verdad?

-No, no es de maldiciones. Puedes estar seguro de ello –me dio una gran satisfacción oír mi voz sonar segura y sin tartamudeos.

-Ah, bien, así me gusta, como los niños buenos –mentiroso, se leía claramente en su rostro la decepción de ver que no estaba haciendo nada malo-. Pues si no es de maldiciones, estoy seguro de que no te importará enseñármelo. ¿A que no?

Se acabó. Era mi fin. Mi palidez y mis sudores se acentuaron, y Weasley sonrió al notarlo.

-Estás un poquito nervioso¿eh? Mira que como hayas mentido y el libro sí sea de maldiciones, vamos a tener un problema muy gordo… -me hablaba como si fuera un padre regañando a su hijo pequeño. ¿¿¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS FUE EL IDIOTA QUE DECIDIÓ DARLE LA INSIGNIA DE PREFECTO??? Ah, sí, la misma persona que decidió dársela a Draco-. Vamos, pórtate bien y enséñame el libro.

En esos momentos yo estaba, finamente hablando, muerto de miedo. Si Weasley veía el libro no sólo se partiría de la risa, sino que seguro que se lo contaba a todo el mundo, y mi reputación y mis intentos de enamorar a Misha se irían a hacer puñetas. Así que, sacando valor de donde pude, lo miré a los ojos y repliqué:

-No.

La sonrisilla de superioridad de Weasley se convirtió en una cara de "Mira, Nott, no me toques las narices si no quieres verte metido en problemas". Y mira tú por dónde lo que me contestó:

-Mira, Nott, no me toques las narices si no quieres verte metido en problemas –Weasley avanzó amenazadoramente hacia mí con las mano extendidas mientras yo retrocedía paso a paso hasta toparme con la estantería-. Solamente dame ese libro, yo le echo una miradita y quedamos en paz. Después no volveré a molestarte más. ¿Entendido?

Creo que fue aquella vocecita interior otra vez, la que me regañó el otro día por llorar, la que me dio aquel arrebato repentino de chulería (ahora que caigo, la vocecita se parecía un poco a la de mi abuelo Preston, que era un poco chulito pero el mejor abuelo del mundo).

-¿Y si no me da la gana de enseñarte mi libro? –solté apartándome el flequillo del ojo derecho y sonriendo cínicamente.

Ya está, Weasley estaba cabreado. Lanzándome una siniestra mirada, finalmente gritó.

-¡Dame ese libro!

Saqué la varita para defenderme, pero él fue más rápido y sacó la suya. Invocó un _¡Accio!_ y mi libro salió disparado de mis manos y él lo atrapó. Llegó el momento de ir al patíbulo.

-Ya tenemos aquí el librito –Weasley sonrió malévolamente-. Bien, bien, veamos de qué trata…

Abrió el volumen y pasó las páginas una a una, examinando el contenido con una ceja enarcada. Tragué saliva, pero esperé estoicamente sus burlas o risas. Ya que iba a morir socialmente, lo haría con la cabeza bien alta. Con orgullo.

Sin embargo, recibí una sorpresa: Weasley no rió. Ni siquiera sonrió. Por el contrario, puso cara de concentración y enarcó una ceja.

-La verdad es que no es el tipo de lectura que suelo tratar, pero parece un libro muy interesante –no me pude creer lo que estaba oyendo (¿¿¿Tenía ante mí otra alma sensible del género masculino???)-… para quien le gusten la historia y la navegación, claro.

¿La historia y la navegación? Antes de que hiciera ningún comentario, Weasley cerró el libro y me lo devolvió. Entonces comprendí por qué había dicho eso.

"_**Galeones y Barcos Antiguos"**_

_Por Francesca Drake_

¡¡¡ME HABÍA EQUIVOCADO DE LIBRO!!! Me giré y vi el "Susurros del Mistral" en la estantería. Comprobé que los dos volúmenes eran prácticamente idénticos (el color de las tapas, las letras doradas del lomo) en todos los aspectos. ¡Y yo había cogido el que estaba justo al lado! Suspiré aliviado ante ese golpe de suerte, pero antes de que terminara de suspirar el golpe de suerte se convirtió en golpe de desgracia.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de que el libro parece completamente inofensivo, tu actitud sí es sospechosa, así que voy a tenerte muy vigilado. Y para ello voy a sentarme contigo y verte leer tu libro.

-¿Qué? –esto sólo podía ser una pesadilla-. Pero Weasley, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer. Por ejemplo, hacer la ronda por la biblioteca para evitar malos comportamientos. ¿O no?

-Ya he hablado con Hermione y ella se encarga de todo. Pero sí es cierto que tengo cosas que hacer, para ser exactos un trabajo de Astronomía, así que vamos a sentarnos juntos y no hay más que hablar.

Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria. Me resigné y nos fuimos juntos con aquel tocho sobre barquitos (pesaba cantidad) y nos sentamos el uno enfrente del otro. Weasley pronto se afanó en su trabajo, pero de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para controlarme. Por mi parte, me vi obligado a empezar aquel libro que tenía toda la pinta de ser más muermo aún que las clases de Binns. Pero me esperaba otra sorpresa: el libro no era nada aburrido; todo lo contrario, era _apasionante._ Tenía unas ilustraciones buenísimas, y no sólo trataba sobre barcos, sino que también dedicaba apartados muy amplios a la vida en el mar, a las batallas, a las armadas de los diferentes países, al código de las banderas y a los personajes históricos que más me han fascinado: los piratas. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había devorado la mitad del libro ("¡Este tío parece el hermano gemelo de Hermione!", Weasley me miraba con la boca abierta) y tenía las pupilas dilatadas de la emoción.

Y entonces, me vino la idea…

Sin que Weasley se lo esperara, me levanté y me fui corriendo a la sección de literatura _muggle_ y volví al poco tiempo cargado de un montón de libros diferentes, pero todos con un mismo rasgo en común: todos eran libros de aventuras, y tenían lugar en el mar. Paso a enumerar una lista de todos (los que he subrayado son los que más me han gustado):

**-Jules Verne:** _"Un capitán de quince años"_, _"Dos años de vacaciones"_, _"Los hijos del Capitán Grant"_, _"La isla misteriosa"_,_ "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" _y _"Escuela de robinsones"_.

**-Robert Louis Stevenson:**_ "La isla del tesoro"_ y _"Bajamar"_.

**-Herman Melville:** _"Moby Dick"_.

**-Ernest Hemingway:**_ "El viejo y el mar"_.

**-Rudyard Kipling:** _"Capitanes intrépidos"_.

**-Daniel Defoe:** _"Robinsón Crusoe"_.

**-Joseph Conrad:** _"El espejo del mar"_.

**-Jack London:** _"El lobo de mar"_.

Con todos los libros delante de mí (y tapando la cara aún boquiabierta de Weasley) empecé a tomar apuntes a un ritmo frenético, como un músico que tiene en la cabeza las notas de su obra maestra. Y la verdad es que yo también tenía en la cabeza una obra maestra. Pequeña, eso sí, pero una obra maestra. Estaba hecho un poseso escribiendo, como Haendel cuando compuso "El Mesías" (estuvo más de un mes sin comer ni dormir, sólo escribiendo las partituras sin parar, no por nada el amigo cuyo poema le inspiró su obra le llamaba "El Fénix de la Música"). Tanto, que me cargué las tres plumas y tuve que arreglarlas con un golpe de varita. Escribí y escribí hasta que se me acabó el espacio en los pergaminos y la tinta y tuve que hacer aparecer más pergaminos y reponer la tinta para poder seguir. Solamente hice una parada para comer (ni siquiera me aparecí por el comedor, sino que hice aparecer un par de sándwiches y un zumo y comí allí mismo rezando para que la señora Pince no me viera, lo que por suerte no ocurrió). Bebí intensamente de aquellas páginas, de aquellas palabras que se entrelazaban y describían los barcos, puertos e islas; me hice amigo de Jim Hawkins, de Mary y Robert Grant, de Briant, Doniphan y los otros niños de la isla Chairman; me partí de la risa con los despistes del cartógrafo Paganel, odié a Long John Silver y compadecí al loco Capitán Ahab; recorrí la isla desierta con Robinsón Crusoe, surqué las olas a bordo de _La Hispaniola_ en busca del tesoro del Capitán Flint, cacé ballenas con Ismael y los marineros del _Pequod _y buceé por el fondo marino en el _Nautilus _con el Capitán Nemo. En definitiva, DISFRUTÉ LEYENDO.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la hora de la cena se acercaba, y le pedí a la señora Pince que me dejara llevarme todos aquellos libros. Ella me había visto trabajando enloquecidamente, y al verme tan aplicado no se atrevió a negarse. Llegué al Gran Comedor con mi mochila llena de libros, sudoroso, despeinado, con las manos y la cara llenas de manchitas de tinta y la ropa mal puesta (¡juro que esto no es propio de mí!).

-¡Theo¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día¿Y por qué vienes con esas pintas? –Draco me miraba de arriba abajo asombrado.

-Parece que te hubiera visitado un demonio. Estás que da pena verte –Morag también estaba atónito (de todos los Slytherin es con el que mejor me llevo, un buen tipo).

-Nada de eso. Más bien… me ha visitado Dios –frase sacada del propio Haendel-. Y me siento más vivo que nunca.

Draco volvió a repasarme con la mirada y siguió engullendo su cena murmurando un "Definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza". Pero yo pasé por alto su comentario y me senté a la mesa para cenar, como siempre sin quitarle ojo a mi amada Misha. No sabes la que te espera, preciosa mía. Esta serpiente pronto empezará a desplegar sus alas para volar…

¡¡¡BUENÍSIMAS NOCHES, DIARIO!!!

_Theo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de Memorias de Idhún (el concepto de las serpientes aladas, también llamadas sheks, pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista. _

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 5.**

Viernes, 15 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Perdona que lleve tantos días sin escribirte, es que estaba empleando la pluma en mi gran plan B. Durante estos días he estado encerrado en mi dormitorio escribiendo y escribiendo sin parar; se me ha acumulado una montaña de pergaminos lo suficientemente grande como para hacer una guerra de tirarse bolitas de papel entre todo el colegio (ahora que lo pienso, la idea suena genial…). Pues lo dicho, he estado todos estos días dale que te pego menos para ir a clase, estudiar y comer (durante ese tiempo he escondido todos los papeles en un doble fondo que le he colocado al cofre donde guardo mi ropa; el que dijo que los jóvenes de mi edad somos locos e imprudentes era porque no me conocía a mí, menudo soy yo) y he procurado actuar como siempre para que nadie sospeche nada.

Bueno, pues mi obra maestra quedó por fin acabada ayer por la noche. Tras miles y miles de garabateos, tachones, correcciones, ideas desechadas y revisiones al milímetro al fin terminé mi gran proyecto. Cuando estuvo listo despedacé una a una las 40 hojas en sucio (¡las he contado!) que me pondrían en un grave aprieto si eran descubiertas y arrojé los pedazos al fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común. Una vez reducidos a cenizas hice desaparecer los restos del fuego (si me convirtiera en criminal no me cogerían ni los _dementores_, no dejo una sola pista) y me fui a dormir como si no hubiese roto un plato en mi vida.

Esta mañana, con mi pequeño gran proyecto cuidadosamente escondido bajo la camisa (cerca del corazón) salí corriendo en dirección a la Lechucería, otra vez a las seis y pico. Esta vez estuvo a punto de pillarme la gata de Filch (aunque los gatos me gusten, la _Señora Norris_ ¡es un bicharraco horrible!), pero me quedé quieto y mudo como una estatua y milagrosamente el monstruito pasó de largo (digo "milagrosamente" por el oído que tienen los animalitos éstos). Bueno, pues nuevamente logré llegar a la Lechucería. Las lechuzas pusieron mala cara (como queriendo decir algo así como "Condenado crío, qué querrá otra vez a estas horas, esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre"), y _Elsinor_ me miró con cara de enfado, pero se le pasó enseguida cuando silbé para llamarla. Muy contenta se posó en mi antebrazo izquierdo y frotó su cabecita contra mi hombro.

-Mira, _Elsie_, tengo que pedirte un favor. Necesito que entregues esto –saqué mi proyecto secreto y se lo mostré- a Misha –naturalmente le dije su verdadero nombre-, pero no quiero que te reconozcan porque me meteré en un problema muy gordo, así que he pensado… en cambiarte la apariencia un poco. ¿Qué te parece si te vuelvo de color gris plateado, por ejemplo? –_Elsinor _es marrón claro.

_Elsinor_ me miró con los ojos como platos, ahuecó todo su plumaje y empezó a agitar las alas y a chillar como una loca ante mi propuesta.

-¡Tranquilízate, por favor, o nos descubrirán! –le rogué desesperado-. Mira, no estarás mucho tiempo cambiada de color, en cuanto le des la carta vuelve aquí y espérame. Entonces vendré yo y te devolveré tu color original. Te lo prometo de todo corazón. ¡Lo juro!

Gracias a Dios, _Elsinor_ se calmó y se quedó callada. Me miró fijamente, y si no fuera imposible habría jurado en ese instante que se le escapaba una lágrima de un ojo. Apartó su mirada de la mía y relajó su plumaje con la cabeza baja. Suspirando, volvió a alzar la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, _Elsie_, sabía que siempre puedo contar contigo –la acaricié con la mejilla y le di mi proyecto-. Bueno, siento tener que hacer esto –le eché el hechizo y se volvió gris plateado. Después de mirarse el plumaje con cara de pena, salió volando con mi proyecto en el pico-. Bueno, nos vemos.

Mi lechuza agitó las alas como despedida y yo me marché sonriente.

-Plan B: fase 1, resuelta –murmuré de camino a mi habitación.

A la hora del desayuno volvía a estar hecho un flan. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me atraganté cada vez que vi pasar una lechuza gris (y la de las veces que a Draco le daba un ataque de risa por verme tosiendo y rojo como un tomate).

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –me preguntaba entre risas con la cara roja. Se reía tanto que tenía que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse al suelo.

Justo cuando iba a soltarle cuatro palabritas, reconocí unas alas plateadas y unos ojos ambarinos y miré fijamente (echándome al mismo tiempo el hechizo-espía en la oreja) la trayectoria que seguía aquella lechuza. Se posó delante de Misha, y tras mirarla fijamente unos instantes volvió a salir volando tras depositar ante ella un precioso sobre en diferentes tonos azules y verde suave. Como el mar…

"_-¡Qué sobre tan bonito!"_ –dijo ella cogiéndolo ilusionada. Sonreí al ver que había tenido todo un acierto con los colores.

"_-Sí, da pena abrirlo y romper el sello"_ –añadió Mandy-. _"¿Sabes de quién puede ser?"_

"_-Ni idea. Voy a abrirlo."_

Aquellas tres palabras desataron el caos. Por lo menos el setenta por ciento de las chicas de Ravenclaw, Sally-Anne y dos o tres más desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, varias de Gryffindor (entre ellas la hermana de Weasley, Lavender Brown y su amiga Parvati Patil) y algunas Slytherin (Pansy y Millicent entre ellas¡¡¡HORROR!!!) se levantaron a la vez y fueron a ver la carta. "Dios mío, qué he hecho, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…", me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Misha, abre ese sobre! –decía Melinda casi echándosele encima.

-¡Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela! –decía una de primero de Gryffindor.

-¡Soltadme¡Dejadme en paz! -Misha intentaba zafarse de todas aquellas chicas que le gritaban que abriese la carta o incluso intentaban quitarle la carta.

Mientras tanto los chicos (y las chicas que se habían quedado en sus sitios) comentaban boquiabiertos el espectáculo.

-¡Toma, parece una pelea en un gallinero! –Weasley se partía de risa alucinado por el barullo (¡Podría dar un poco de ejemplo e intentar poner orden como Granger, que para algo es prefecto!)-. ¡Vamos, Ginny, quítale ese sobre y tráenoslo!

-¡Pansy, Millicent, no dejéis que la zarrapastrosa pelirroja se lleve la carta! –Draco animaba a gritos a su novia y a la amiga de ésta.

Hubo un momento del barullo en el que estuve a punto de tener un infarto, y fue cuando los dedos de Cho Chang aprisionaron la carta. Fui a levantarme para intervenir, pero en ese instante…

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! –Dios, gracias por dar a este colegio la inestimable presencia de Minerva McGonagall-. ¡Señoritas, vuelvan inmediatamente a sus asientos si no quieren ver a sus casas con 100 puntos menos _por cada alumna_! –todas miraron a McGonagall aterrorizadas y sin dudarlo volvieron a sus sitios-. ¡Y usted, señorita Chang, haga el favor de devolverle su carta a la señorita Misha! –la muy arpía de Chang le había robado la carta a Misha e iba a abrirla (le habría echado las tres maldiciones imperdonables una detrás de otra en aquel instante)-. En cuanto a usted, señorita Misha, si tiene la intención de leer esa carta, hágalo, pero donde no vaya a provocar un tumulto.

-Sí, claro. Ya me voy –Agachó la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí. Estaba roja de vergüenza y con los labios apretados, seguramente a punto de llorar. En ese momento me quise morir.

-No tengo ni idea de quién ha podido ser el que le haya mandado la carta, pero de algo sí que estoy seguro: ahora mismo ella estará odiando a muerte a esa persona –comentó Draco tranquilamente.

El golpe que faltaba para derrumbar mi buen humor del día. Durante el resto del día no volví a abrir la boca como no fuera para contestar a las preguntas de clase o a las de mis compañeros. Tuvimos clase de Pociones con los Ravenclaw, pero Misha no apareció. Me sentí realmente fatal, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y las clases de Encantamientos y Herbología me dieron la solución.

Ya que Herbología era la última clase y tenía después toda la tarde libre, cuando todos se fueron (incluida la profesora Sprout) yo me quedé escondido en un rincón. Cogí unas semillas de un saquito, las enterré en una maceta y eché agua. Me arremangué y golpeé la tierra con la varita murmurando unas palabras, pero no ocurrió nada. Temiendo que pudiera haberme equivocado de hechizo o de semilla (o peor aún, que hubiese creado una nueva especie de planta monstruosa), empecé a temblar como una hoja, sobre todo cuando la tierra empezó a moverse peligrosamente y empezó a brotar un fino tallo espinoso que se volvió más grueso poco a poco y al que le comenzaron a brotar unas hojas color verde oscuro y diez capullos del mismo color. Llegado un momento la planta dejó de crecer y los capullos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco. Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando los resultados que quería obtener. Y para mi enorme alivio, los resultados deseados llegaron.

Diez rosas blancas.

Riendo de puro alivio, le quité las espinas al rosal, corté las rosas y las até con un lazo azul. Hice aparecer una pluma, un tintero y un trozo de pergamino y garabateé en él la siguiente nota:

"_Te mando estas flores para pedirte perdón. Rosas blancas, como la espuma del mar. No tenía la menor intención de molestarte, ni de hacerte daño; mucho menos aún de provocar todo ese jaleo. Mi carta sólo expresa lo que siento, sin más ni más. Por favor, si decides perdonarme contesta esta nota en el reverso."_

Cuando la nota estuvo lista prendí fuego al rosal con mi varita (me dio un montón de pena, pero no tenía más remedio si no quería que me descubrieran), tiré a la basura los restos quemados y me marché del invernadero. La Lechucería era mi próximo objetivo… otra vez.

-¡Hola, _Elsie_! Te traigo otra cosa para que se la lleves a Misha –_Elsinor_ me fulminó con la mirada-. Tranquila, esta vez no tendrás que cambiar de color –pareció muy aliviada y más confiada-. Será una entrega… en privado. No necesitarás "disfrazarte" –le di el ramillete con la nota y me fui de allí.

Volví a la habitación y esperé tumbado en mi cama y haciendo los deberes, pero no lograba concentrarme. Los nervios me comían el alma, y no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si no contestaba a mi nota. O peor aún, en si me rechazaba y me devolvía las rosas. No podría soportarlo.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me sacaron de mis amargos pensamientos. _Elsinor_ pegaba picotazos en la ventana para que me abriera. No llevaba las flores. Fui corriendo a la ventana y la abrí de par en par para que entrara. Tenía la nota a los pies, y me apresuré a cogerla de inmediato. Rezando en silencio, le di la vuelta y encontré una contestación.

"_De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Tu nota parece sincera, así que te perdono. Las flores son muy bonitas, me han gustado mucho."_

Un suspiro hondísimo escapó de mis labios, y abracé a _Elsinor_ y me puse a bailar en círculos con ella (que no dejaba de chillar), riendo de pura felicidad. Ah, diario, casi se me olvida. ¿Te gustaría saber qué ponía en la carta que le he escrito a Misha? Muy bien, allá va. Y sin comentarios para no estropearla. No sé si esto se puede considerar una obra maestra (la verdad es que he puesto algunas cosas un poco verdes), pero como ya dije antes, es lo que siento. Sin más ni más. Juzga por ti mismo.

_Mi bella sirena,_

_Todo empezó hace ya mucho tiempo. Años… Era mi primer viaje en solitario, como capitán de barco. Por fin dejaba atrás mi condición de grumete y tenía un barco propio en el que recorrer el mar. Pero estaba solo. Sin tripulación. Solamente mi barco y yo._

_Mi camisa rota deja ver el tatuaje en forma de serpiente alada que repta por mi pecho, quemado por el sol y la sal. Mis manos callosas y fuertes hacen girar el timón, tiran de los cabos para desplegar las velas, manejan el astrolabio y la brújula y garabatean notas en el cuaderno de bitácora. Cada mañana levo anclas para continuar mi viaje a ninguna parte, y cada noche anclo el barco para descansar y dormir. Pero esta rutina diaria no logra distraerme de mi soledad._

_Una mañana, sin embargo, todo cambió. Con el mistral hinchando las velas del palo mayor, seguía mi viaje sin rumbo cantando alguna melodía para entretener a mi pobre y solo corazón, cuando de pronto una voz maravillosa atrajo mi atención e hipnotizó mis oídos. No me importó ya mi soledad, ni mi tristeza ni nada de nada. Una obsesión llenó mi mente: encontrar aquella voz. Tu voz._

_Al llegar la puesta de sol finalmente te encontré, cantando dulcemente sobre un arrecife mientras veías el dorado crepúsculo. Dorado, como tus ojos… Las gotas de agua de mar recorrían tu piel mientras que una brisa suave agitaba tu sedosa cabellera alrededor de tu cuello, adornados ambos de perlas y corales de colores. Me miraste, y tu canción sonó más dulce que nunca mientras tu sonrisa me cautivaba hasta hacerme arder. En ese momento quise con todas mis fuerzas ser aquellas perlas y aquellos corales que te adornaban, aquellas rocas que sostenían tu cuerpo, y sobre todo aquellas gotas que lamían tu piel y las brillantes escamas de tu dorada cola de pez. Quise notar tus dulces labios sobre los míos, tus manos acariciando mis brazos y tu pecho apretado contra el mío. Quise decirte que te amo, y oírte decir que me amabas. En definitiva, quise amarte, y que tú me amaras._

_Las palabras se agolpaban en mi cabeza sin que ninguna acertara a salir, y cuando por fin logré encontrar unas que decirte tú reíste y de un grácil salto desapareciste en el agua._

_Ahora ya no vivo para mi amor por navegar. Tú te has convertido en mi amor y mi obsesión. Eres tú por la que continúo mi viaje, para buscarte y tenerte por fin conmigo. Todas las noches te apareces en mis sueños, y mi camarote se llena de susurros y palabras de amor dirigidas a la bella ilusión que me hace suspirar._

_Siempre amándote, y escuchando tu nombre en cada brisa y en cada ola,_

_El Pirata de los Sueños Oceánicos._

Ahí tienes, diario. Mi primera carta de amor. Hogwarts acaba de presenciar el nacimiento de un nuevo galán.

Buenas noches,

_Theo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa (Misha) Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, y a todos los fans de _"Memorias de Idhún"_ (el concepto de las serpientes aladas, también llamadas sheks, pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis). Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista. _

**_Este capítulo tiene un pequeño Songfic con una de mis canciones favoritas. Espero que os guste._**

**_Diario de una Serpiente con Alas_**

**Capítulo 6.**

Sábado, 23 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Después de unos cuantos días vuelvo a escribirte, ya que he estado todo este tiempo observando a Misha. Sí, lo sé, no es ninguna novedad, llevo haciéndolo desde el primer día en Hogwarts, pero esta vez tenía motivos muy especiales. Quería comprobar su actitud después de haber recibido mi carta, ya que de su forma de comportarse dependía mi siguiente paso: seguir adelante o pasar a un Plan C. Porque como no le hubiera gustado la carta, iba listo.

Pues lo dicho, ahí estaba yo el lunes dando rienda suelta a mi hobby favorito, cuando empecé a notar que ella no actuaba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, sino que miraba a todas partes, buscando nerviosamente al que le había enviado la carta. No sabría decir si con alegría o no, porque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera concentrada en leer la mente y el alma de las personas. Y me parece que eso es lo que estaba haciendo, para buscar a su misterioso admirador secreto.

En un determinado instante nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo tuve que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no caerme de espaldas, ni tragar saliva, ni apartar la mirada antes de tiempo ni nada parecido que denotara nerviosismo o intranquilidad, porque una sola de esas señales me delataría al momento (o al menos le harían sospechar de mí). Y perteneciendo a la casa Slytherin, saber que yo soy el que le escribió la carta me convertiría en cualquier cosa menos en un posible novio. Lo único que podía escaparse a mi control era ese maldito fenómeno llamado sonrojo. Por suerte, mi cara no se volvió un tomate y ella se limitó a repasarme con la mirada (con una expresión bastante neutra, mejor eso que una mirada de desprecio) y de inmediato pasó de largo. Ya a salvo mis mejillas empezaron a arder con efecto retardado (si consigo averiguar el sistema lo pondré en práctica toda mi vida) y me estremecí al recordar su mirada fija color oro viejo (Mmmm… ¡bonita metáfora!) sobre mí. Y ahí hubieran acabado mis problemas de no ser por un pequeño percance. Diario, prepárate:

Aún en estado de shock por la evaluación visual de Misha, no me había dado la vuelta para seguir desayunando cuando de pronto un chico de Ravenclaw de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos marrones (creo que se llamaba Terry Boot) se tropezó y se me cayó encima. Lo peor fue que se quedó tumbado sin poder lograr levantarse, terminamos casi abrazados y además con nuestras cabezas (o dicho con más exactitud, _nuestros labios_) a poquísima distancia entre sí. ¿Reacción del público en el Gran Comedor? CACHONDEO GENERAL. Naturalmente.

A duras penas Boot logró levantarse y murmurar una disculpa para después salir pitando de allí. Yo todavía estaba tocado por la mirada de Misha, así que el incidente y las carcajadas generales pasaron más o menos desapercibidas para mí. Pero cuando me di la vuelta para seguir desayunando… empezó la tortura.

-No me lo puedo creer… -Draco me miraba con la boca abierta y un brillo de sorpresa y asco en los ojos.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –pregunté inocentemente.

-Eres… eres… -a Blaise Zabini (otro compañero que, al igual que Morag, tampoco es mal chico) no le salían las palabras.

-¿Soy qué? –dije llevándome a la boca el tenedor con un trozo de tortitas.

-Maricón –soltaron Vincent y Gregory a la vez.

Me atraganté de la sorpresa y me golpeé el pecho un par de veces para tratar de arreglar mis "problemillas interiores". Afortunadamente, volví a la normalidad en pocos segundos.

-¿¿¿CÓMO HABÉIS DICHO??? –repliqué sin poder creerme lo que oía.

-¿Te gustan los tíos? –ahora Pansy se unió a la charla-. ¡¡¡PUAJ!!! –y eso que las chicas suelen ser más tolerantes que los chicos con estas cosas-. ¡Esas perversiones son más propias de los Gryffindor!

Sobra decir que el resto de la reunión dio la razón a Pansy (además de reírle la gracia, por supuesto; "¡Eso se lo tengo que soltar a Potter o dejaré de llamarme Draco Malfoy!"). Yo no sabía dónde meterme (me habría suicidado en aquel instante si Misha no me atara a la vida), y bajaba la cabeza aún más rojo que antes. Y de pronto se me ocurrió la idea más descabellada que he tenido en mi vida (y dicho sea de paso, _la peor_). Más aún que convertirme en un amante secreto por carta a escondidas de mis compañeros (espero que se entienda que esto de mala idea no tiene nada).

-Bueno, sí, me habéis pillado. Soy homosexual –sentencié suspirando y dándole la mayor seguridad posible a mi voz-, y lo sé desde hace dos años. Pero que quede bien clara una cosa: ni tú –señalé a Draco- ni vosotros dos –señalé a Vincent y a Gregory- sois mi tipo -aquí viene lo fuerte, diario-. Si acaso, me interesarían los brillantes ojos azul oscuro de Blaise… O la flamante melena negra de la que Morag siempre anda presumiendo, por qué no… –añadí mirando a ambos con la sonrisa más sensual que pude esbozar.

Los susodichos se apartaron de mí rápidamente (yo estaba sentado justo en medio de ellos) y me miraron con aprensión.

-La próxima vez que tenga que agacharme me aseguraré de qué tú no estés detrás de mí –dijo Morag.

Sonreí sádicamente. Me esperaba ese tipo de comentario, y tenía una respuesta preparada.

-Más bien, Morag… -me acerqué un poco a él-… asegúrate de que yo no esté… -mi sonrisa se volvió asquerosamente lasciva (a los ojos de los demás, claro)-… _delante_ –lo repasé de arriba abajo con la mirada, centrándome sobre todo en… Bueno, diario, ya puedes imaginarte _dónde_.

Reacción instantánea: a Pansy le dio un mareo, y las caras de Vincent, Gregory, Blaise y Morag se pusieron verdes y los cuatro salieron corriendo al lavabo (¡¡¡UN MOMENTO DIGNO DE SER INMORTALIZADO EN UNA BUENA FOTO!!! De este detalle, por cierto, se ocupó ese sucio ladrón llamado Creevey). Yo mientras tanto aporreaba la mesa y me moría de risa de verlos correr mientras contenían las ganas de vomitar, nunca me había reído tanto desde aquel día en que el profesor Moody convirtió a Draco en un hurón y lo puso a saltar delante de todo el mundo. Hombre, no me reí en su momento porque mis "amigos" me habrían asesinado de inmediato, sino que estuve toda la noche soltando carcajadas sin dormir ni un solo segundo; al día siguiente Draco estaba muy mosqueado y tuve que inventarme una excusa tonta (le dije que había soñado que iba de público a un concurso de chistes).

Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, los gorilas, Blaise y Morag salieron corriendo en dirección al váter mientras que Pansy sufría una lipotimia. Sólo Draco permaneció impasible (exceptuando su inalterada cara de asco, más o menos parecida a la que tiene siempre) y en completo silencio.

-¿Te encuentras ya mejor, Pansy? –dijo finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ésta recuperó algo de color y bebió un sorbo de agua. Ésta asintió y él sonrió-. Me alegro, porque se me ha ocurrido una idea estupenda. Pero primero llama a Millicent, por favor.

Nada más oír el nombre de Millicent dejé de reír y me puse muy nervioso, pero terminé de aterrorizarme cuando Draco me sonrió del modo más siniestro que he visto en mi vida. Movió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, siempre mirándome con aquella cara, y aunque no sé leer los labios de la gente adiviné enseguida lo que me estaba diciendo.

"_Esto por lo de escupirme las uñas en la cara el otro día"_.

Le devolví la misma mirada, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle del mismo modo un _"Maldito cabrón rencoroso"_ (afortunadamente no me dio tiempo porque entonces Draco empezaría a hacerme la vida imposible y mis planes con Misha se irían al garete _definitivamente_), Pansy volvió loca de contento con Millicent cogida del brazo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –canturreó Pansy alegremente-. Cuéntanos tu idea, Draco.

-Ahora mismo –la expresión de Draco se volvió alegre y la mía preocupada-. Mira, Mill, Theo nos acaba de contar una cosa realmente vomitiva –Millicent se sentó y escuchó con interés-. Resulta que aquí donde lo ves, nuestro _querido_ –"Los Malfoy son unos auténticos artistas del sarcasmo y la ironía", pensé yo- Theo es un invertido de los de la peor calaña –Millicent nos miró boquiabierta primero a él y luego a mí-. Así que he empezado a considerar seriamente que Pansy hace muy bien en intentar juntaros –"¡Maldito hijo de…!"-, y se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea. Dime, Pansy, ya que este sábado –es decir, hoy, día 23 de septiembre- empezamos las visitas a Hogsmeade,-¿qué te parece si organizamos una cita para nuestros pequeños tortolitos?

"¡¡¡DIOS, QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO A TI PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO TÚ A MÍ!!!-¡¡¡POR QUÉ ME HAS ABANDONADO!!!". Espero que este pensamiento represente con exactitud mis sentimientos en aquel instante.

-¡Es una idea FABULOSA! –Pansy daba saltitos de la emoción-. Oh, Draco, eres tan listo como guapo –ahora el que tenía ganas de vomitar era yo; no sé que es peor de Pansy, si su estupidez o su sentimentalismo-. Qué bien han hecho nuestros padres en acordar nuestro matrimonio…

-Sí, gracias, gracias –contestó con una sonrisa falsísima; en realidad la cara de Draco decía claramente "Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de que soy listo y guapo, pero discrepo totalmente en lo de nuestro compromiso"-. Pues bueno, lo que iba diciendo, se me ha ocurrido que para que la pareja en cuestión se vaya conociendo podemos hacer que tengan citas cada sábado en Hogsmeade _durante todo el curso_ –"¡¡¡CABRONAZO, ASÍ TE MATE POTTER Y ARRASTRE TU CADÁVER POR EL GRAN COMEDOR!!!"- y si la cosa funciona bien durante el siguiente.

-¡Perfecto! –Pansy dio una palmada de alegría-. ¡Yo me encargo de todo!

-Muy bien. Por mi parte, le escribiré a mi padre para que hable con el de Theo y los de Millicent. Seguro que llegarán a un acuerdo entre todos, y quién sabe… a lo mejor un día me veo de padrino en la iglesia.

Draco me sonrió de un modo que hubiera hecho temblar al mismísimo Potter, y además esta vez se le unieron las sonrisas de Pansy y Millicent. Tragué saliva, horrorizado, pero entonces descubrí un detalle que me dio bastante que pensar: el rostro de Millicent se contraía en un extraño rictus, y había aparecido un ligero tic en uno de sus hoyuelos. Un repentino pensamiento llenó mi cabeza. ¿Y si fuera que…?

Por fin, esta tarde llegó el momento que más estaba temiendo. La cita. Aún faltaban tres horas y Draco me había exigido que me pusiera DE PUNTA EN BLANCO. Como lo oyes, diario, hecho un pincel. Para ser exactos, me ha dejado una túnica suya de fiesta (de seda de la buena, azul y negra) con corbata y cinturón blancos. Además me ha hecho revolverlo todo de arriba abajo para buscar mis mejores zapatos y repasarlos con un trapo _hasta que despidieran un brillo cegador_ (directamente extraído de su vocabulario). Incluso se dispuso a buscar en mi baúl algo más, pero me negué en rotundo por miedo a que descubriera el doble fondo y empezara a hacer preguntas indiscretas (y cuando Draco se lo propone puede llegar a ser _muy, muy cotilla_).

Pues eso, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de un espejo mirándome de arriba abajo. Y olvidando por un momento que tenía que ir a una cita a la fuerza con una chica que no me gustaba nada, me di cuenta de que el resultado final era bastante agradable. Pero volví a la realidad cuando noté que Draco me apretaba la corbata más de la cuenta.

-Theodore Leonard Preston Nott –el capullo de Draco sabe lo poco que me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo-, espero que _disfrutes_ –el finísimo sarcasmo Malfoy- de estas citas, porque puedes tener por seguro que voy a amargarte el resto del curso con ellas por lo del salivazo con las uñas.

–Draco, suéltame…

-Me dejaste en ridículo delante de Potter y todos los demás –replicó apretándome más fuerte la corbata; ya me parecía que llevaba una anaconda al cuello-. Y nadie deja a un Malfoy en ridículo delante de los Gryffindor, menos aún un compañero de su propia casa. ¿Me has entendido? –aflojó un poco el nudo para dejarme hablar.

-Claro como el agua –logré articular entre jadeos.

-Perfecto –finalmente me soltó; "Bendito aire, te quiero tanto como a Misha… o creo que un poco menos"-. Que te sirva de lección.

Salimos de las mazmorras y nos pusimos en camino al pueblo. Yo iba con la cabeza agachada, rezando para no encontrarme con nadie que pudiera reírse de mí ni hacer comentarios hirientes. Por una vez agradecí que el flequillo me tapara parte de la cara, ya que con la cabeza gacha no sería muy reconocible. Pero en mitad de esos pensamientos irrumpió la voz de Draco.

-¿Sabes, Theo? No es bueno caminar en esa posición. Por un lado, porque es malísimo para la espalda. Mi bisabuelo hacía lo mismo, y terminó con joroba –"Ya me gustaría ver lo guapo que estarías tú con joroba, enano repelente", pensé yo-. Y por otro lado, porque no es propio de un Slytherin; te recuerdo que como casa y como magos debemos ser EL ORGULLO DE HOGWARTS. ¿Qué diría el gran Salazar si levantase la cabeza y te viera así?

"¿Volverse a morir de asco, por ejemplo?", pensé yo con amargura. Por lo visto es muy fácil leerme el pensamiento, porque Draco de pronto soltó:

-¡Pues se volvería a morir, pero de asco! –este tío cada vez me da más sorpresas-. ¡Así que yérguete y camina bien de una vez!

Me pegó un manotazo en la espalda que me hizo un montón de daño y me provocó un estremecimiento que, efectivamente, hizo que me pusiera derecho al momento. Y en ese instante en que me puse derecho y miré al frente deseé que la tierra me tragara allí mismo.

Misha y sus amigas venían directamente hacia nosotros.

"Oh, Dios mío…", murmuré enrojeciendo. Recé para que pasaran de largo sin reírse ni decir nada insultante ni burlesco, pero mis posibilidades de que eso ocurriera se fueron reduciendo poco a poco a medida que nos acercábamos, hasta que llegaron al _cero absoluto_.

Ellas se detuvieron a nuestro paso y me repasaron con la mirada de arriba abajo. Al momento reemprendieron la marcha riendo y haciendo comentarios como "¿Adónde irá con esas pintas?" o "Hay que ser payaso para vestirse así para salir". Bajé la mirada, deseando caerme muerto en aquel momento. No sé por qué, quizás porque a Cupido se le había metido en las narices torturarme, pero sentí la necesidad de mirar atrás, y lo que hallé fue simplemente… indescriptible.

Misha se había quedado atrás, y me examinaba pensativa rascándose la barbilla. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y tímidamente, de un modo casi imperceptible…

Sonrió.

Me sonrió. A mí.

Volví a revivir mis once años, el recuerdo de su luz en la oscuridad. Si alguna vez hubiese tenido dudas sobre lo que siento por ella, en ese momento todas y cada una de ellas habrían desaparecido.

-¡Misha, ven, llegamos tarde! –la llamó Mandy desde el fondo del pasillo.

Misha se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia ellas sin dudarlo, y en pocos segundos se marcharon. Me habría quedado en aquel pasillo para siempre, pero Draco me agarró del brazo y seguimos caminando.

-¿Has visto cómo te miraba ese grupito de chicas? –Draco me dio un codazo de complicidad-. Seguro que esta noche más de una soñará contigo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero –me guiñó un ojo-. Sobre todo la que se te quedó mirando más tiempo, casi se queda bizca. ¿No consideras eso un motivo suficiente para dejar esas asquerosidades?

-Mmmm… sí, tal vez… -contesté falsamente pensativo-. Tal vez tengas razón…

-¡Así me gusta! Un buen Slytherin debe hacer que _todas y cada una _de las mujeres del mundo mágico (y si no se tiene a mano una buena bruja pues lo mismo sirve una _muggle_ maciza, por qué no)caigan como moscas a sus pies. ¡Que se enteren de quién manda! Ah, y a ver si con un poco de suerte logras atrapar a esa Ravenclaw, que la tienes medio a tiro.

No dije nada más, pero me sonreí para mis adentros, por la sonrisa de Misha (lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida) y por ese comentario de Draco que, irónicamente, combinaba tan bien con mis esperanzas.

Cuando llegamos a "Las Tres Escobas", Pansy y Millicent nos esperaban ya allí, y me llevé otra sorpresa:

Millicent estaba muy guapa. O mejor dicho, _adorable_ (¡pero que quede bien claro quién me gusta de verdad, eh!). Al igual que Draco conmigo, Pansy también se había esmerado en hacer de Millicent una belleza. Y el resultado final era de un, digamos, 9 sobre 10. Le había dejado un vestido turquesa (mágicamente ensanchado, Millicent usa un par de tallas más que Pansy) de mangas cortas y anchas y una cadena, pulsera y pendientes de plata con perlas. Digo lo de 9 sobre 10 porque llevaba su largo pelo castaño oscuro peinado con una raya en medio y recogido con dos moños bajos, y por lo que sé a las personas de cara redonda la raya en medio les sienta de pena. Pero en conjunto, estaba muy bonita.

-Hola –saludé alzando la mano tímidamente.

-¡Pero qué monada! –Pansy me revolvió el pelo y me agarró de las mejillas como hacen las viejas cuando examinan a los niños pequeños (¿Quién no odia pasar por eso cuando se es un crío? Y encima no puedes protestar porque te tachan de maleducado y te castigan)-. ¡Draco, eres un genio! Y el chico más maravilloso sobre la tierra, naturalmente.

Aparté la mirada para que no se me notaran las arcadas ante aquella otra muestra de sentimentalismo asqueroso cosecha de Pansy Brenda Ruth Parkinson, y entonces me di cuenta de que Millicent miraba alternativamente a Draco y a ella y tras mirarme a mí se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y hacía como que vomitaba. _¿También a ella le daba asco la situación?_

Draco llamó a un camarero, quien le indicó una mesa apartada con un mantel de seda escarlata, un jarrón pequeño con florecitas y un candelabro de bronce medio oxidado que tenía que ser de por lo menos finales del XIX. Él y Pansy nos obligaron a ir a la mesa tomados de la mano (silbidos y gritos del tipo "¡Parejita!" o "¡A por ella, campeón!" por parte de dos antiguos alumnos Gryffindor idénticos entre sí) y Pansy por poco se echó a llorar de la emoción cuando yo aparté la silla de Millicent para que se sentara y la empujé después hasta la mesa (fue mi único gesto voluntario de cortesía, si lo hice fue por costumbre, es que en tiempos de mi madre yo la acomodaba a la hora de comer).

-Bueno, tortolitos, os dejaremos solos –dijo Draco con satisfacción-. Ah, y si llegáis a intimar mucho aquí os dejo esto –sacó una llave del bolsillo y la puso encima de la mesa-. Es de una habitación de arriba. ¡Venga, a disfrutar! _Sobre todo tú, Theo_ –añadió el muy cabrón antes de irse

En menos de medio minuto el camarero ya estaba encima de nosotros preguntándonos qué tomaríamos. Yo sólo pedí una taza de té, pero Millicent no dudó en elegir el helado de chocolate más sustancioso de toda la carta (y el más caro, según pude comprobar) acompañado de un pedazo de tarta de frutas del bosque, medio kilo de merengues, cinco o seis rosquillas, cruasanes y un etcétera lo suficientemente largo como para abastecer una cadena de pastelerías varios lustros (Y JURO QUE NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO). A punto de echarme a llorar porque me iba a tocar pagar a mí, decidí echarle paciencia y valor al asunto (y a los silbidos y comentarios cada vez más obscenos) y saborear todo lo posible mi taza de té, y ya lo iba a hacer cuando…

-¿No quieres dulces? –Millicent me miraba ofreciéndome un merengue.

-Eh… No, gracias, no tengo hambre.

Pensé por un momento que soltaría un alegre "¡Está bien!" y el merengue iría directo a su garganta y sin masticar, pero…

-Lástima, son muy buenos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?

-Totalmente.

-Bien, de acuerdo –y para mi enorme sorpresa Millicent cogió una cucharilla y empezó a comerse el merengue _civilizadamente_.

No podía apartar la mirada, asombrado de ver los buenos modales que estaba mostrando (en Slytherin y en el colegio en general se ha hecho famosa justamente por todo lo contrario). No parecía ella.

-Pansy se ha esforzado mucho por pulirme,-¿verdad que sí?

Me quedé completamente paralizado. No me esperaba aquello, de verdad.

-¿Tan fácil es… leerme el pensamiento? –dije algo asustado acordándome del comentario de Draco hace un rato.

-Sólo tuve que ver tu comportamiento para sacar conclusiones. Nada más –dijo terminándose el merengue con dos cucharadas más-. Y también sé por la actitud que tiene siempre hacia mí que no te gusto nada.

-¡No, no es cierto, me caes bien, en serio! –repliqué alarmado. Me estaba temiendo un berrinche tremendo por parte de Millicent.

-Lo es, admítelo. ¡Vamos, hazlo! –insistió ella. Yo no tuve más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. Ella suspiró-. Muy bien, me alegro de que seas sincero –repuso cogiendo una rosquilla-. Ahora admite otras dos cosas. Y no me mientas.

-¿El qué?

Millicent me miró muy seria con sus pequeños ojos azul-verdoso antes de contestar.

-Uno: que no eres gay.

Me quedé muy sorprendido, de verdad que no me esperaba aquello. Pero ante su mirada de insistencia, contesté:

-Sí, es cierto. Soy tan heterosexual como nuestros otros compañeros.

-Estupendo -Millicent sonrió-. Pasemos al otro punto –le dio un mordisco a la rosquilla y tragó antes de hablar-. Dos: que estás perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de Ravenclaw y que tú le mandaste aquella carta tan bonita.

TODOS LOS COLORES DEL ARCOIRIS SE PASEARON POR MI CARA. No podía creerme lo que acababa de oír. Mi secreto había quedado al descubierto.

-¿Cómo… cómo has… dicho? –logré balbucear. Mi cara pasó a una intermitencia continua entre el blanco fantasma y el rojo sangre.

-Que admitas que estás perdidamente enamorado de esa chica de Ravenclaw y que tú le mandaste aquella carta tan bonita –repitió tranquilamente-. Aunque no creo que sea necesario que contestes verbalmente –dijo mirándome con las cejas fruncidas-: tu cara ya lo ha hecho por tu boca.

El rojo finalmente sometió al blanco y se instaló definitivamente sobre mis mejillas.

-De… de acuerdo. Lo reconozco –repuse agachando la cabeza hasta taparme por completo la cara con el pelo. Podía darme por muerto-. Pero… ¿cómo lo has… lo has sabido? –pregunté alzando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No eres el único que observa en silencio mientras comes. Yo también lo hago. Y así te he descubierto –se terminó la rosquilla, se la tragó y cogió otra-. No hay como contemplar y escuchar a una persona detenidamente para conocerla a fondo.

Alcé la cabeza un poco más al oír aquellas palabras.

-Es cierto. Opino lo mismo –tuve el presentimiento de que Millicent y yo nos parecíamos más de lo que pensaba.

-Me alegro –Millicent empezó con el helado de chocolate-. Pues también pienso otra cosa igual que tú.

-¿El qué? –pregunté mientras daba otro sorbo de té.

-Que me gustaría que ese amor se mantenga en secreto y que tenga éxito.

Como rey de los atragantamientos, aquella oportunidad de sentir la falta de aire en mi garganta no podía ser desaprovechada. Millicent se levantó un poco asustada para ayudarme, pero logré recuperarme en cuestión de segundos (es que soy un experto en atragantarme y en librarme de la asfixia).

-Menos mal –suspiró ella aliviada-. La próxima vez que vaya a decir algo que pueda ponerte así, me espero a que tengas la boca vacía.

-Vale, y yo te avisaré de cuándo estoy comiendo –contesté riendo amargamente-. Oye,-¿eso que has dicho de que no vas a contárselo a nadie es cierto?

-Totalmente cierto –asintió Millicent con una sonrisa-. Es más, creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, y como decía antes, espero que tengas suerte –una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios-. De hecho, si fui corriendo a coger la carta para tu chica no era para leerla yo, sino para ponerla a buen recaudo y evitar que la leyera Pansy.

En ese instante la puerta del local se abrió y entró un chico alto de pelo color negro brillante, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y recogido en una coleta baja. Vestía un jersey verde claro, pantalones vaqueros y botas marrones. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se la metió en el bolsillo. Sacó unas monedas, las contó y fue directo hacia la barra. A mitad de camino giró la cabeza y nos miró con unos grandes ojos azul oscuro. Nos saludó con la mano, muy serio, y al llegar a la barra pidió un café.

Millicent, que había girado la cabeza por curiosidad, se quedó petrificada y muda como una estatua. Su cara brillaba con un rubor ligero. No se dio cuenta de que el pastelillo de miel y mermelada que iba a llevarse a la boca estaba goteando y manchándole los tacones. "¡Toma ya!" Mi pensamiento de que Millicent y yo somos parecidos quedó confirmado. Sonreí comprensivo. "Por eso me va a guardar el secreto, porque ella también tiene otro igual al mío".

-¿Te gusta… Blaise Zabini? –pregunté en un tono un poco alto.

Finalmente, Millicent reaccionó.

-¡Shhh, habla más bajo, por favor! –siseó Millicent agitando las manos muy nerviosa, pero después se relajó -. Sí, estoy loca por él –suspiró.

-Has hecho una buena elección. Se ve que a las chicas os van los sensibles,-¿eh? –le guiñé un ojo.

Ella asintió algo más roja. Hice este comentario porque Blaise tiene una característica que le hace digno de admiración: es todo un virtuoso del piano. De hecho, es tan bueno que tiene una rara habilidad: cada vez que dos personas discuten y van a llegar a las manos, él empieza a tocar y los ánimos se apaciguan poco a poco hasta que se reconcilian, y después se van a escucharle. Estoy seguro de que si se pusiera a tocar el piano en mitad de una guerra lograría que los dos ejércitos firmasen la paz. Sin duda.

Hablamos un buen rato en el que le estuve contando cómo se me ocurrió lo de la carta de amor (quedó profundamente impresionada por mi historia) hasta que ella decidió terminarse la mayor parte de los dulces (todo ello acompañado por decenas de vasos de agua) y tras pagar a medias (resulta que se había llevado algo de dinero a escondidas de Pansy, que es de las que piensan que los hombres han de invitar a las mujeres a todo en las citas; en realidad es una maldita tacaña) nos fuimos y nos comimos el resto de las golosinas de camino al castillo. Íbamos charlando y riendo, a los ojos de los demás como una pareja de tortolitos (que podría ser bautizada como "la aceituna y el palillo"), pero en realidad como dos buenos amigos. Que era en lo que nos habíamos convertido.

Antes de entrar en las mazmorras, Millicent se detuvo y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Theo,-¿piensas en escribirle una segunda carta a Misha? –yo asentí dudoso-. Pues no lo dudes y hazlo. El otro día la vi leyendo tu carta, y parecía que le gustaba mucho.

-¿De verdad? –sonreí lleno de ilusión.

-Si no le hubiese gustado, no habría estado llorando de emoción –me tapé la boca con las manos, abrumado por imaginarla tan emocionada-. En fin, lo que quería decirte es que acabo de acordarme de un libro muy bueno que leí en primer año y que podría venirte muy bien para tus cartas.

-¿Sí?-¿Cuál es?

-_"Mamíferos y Aves Marinas"_. Te recomiendo sobre todo el apartado de los delfines y las ballenas.

-¡Gracias, Mill, eres una genio! –dije echando a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Mucha suerte! –la oí decir antes de internarme por un pasillo.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la biblioteca repitiendo para mí el título del libro y buscándolo por las estanterías como ya hice con _"Susurros del Mistral"_, pero esta vez no había nadie en la biblioteca (ni siquiera la señora Pince), así que no tendría problemas. "Vamos a ver, la sección de Zoología está por allí", dije encaminándome hacia un pasillo de libros de tapas verdes. Guiándome por las letras, no tardé en dar con los ejemplares de aquel libro… en la última balda de una estantería de cinco metros de altura.

Casi me mareé cuando vi las dimensiones de la estantería, pero no me amilané y tomé la escalera de mano más cercana para subir. Poco a poco fui subiendo un peldaño detrás de otro, acercándome cada vez más a mi objetivo. Subía con los ojos firmemente cerrados, para no caer en la tentación de mirar abajo y sufrir unas náuseas de espanto (y soy de los que no pueden contener las ganas de vomitar cuando suben a cierta altura). Pues seguía subiendo y sin abrir los ojos cuando descubrí que no estaba solo en la biblioteca. Había alguien más. ¿Que cómo lo descubrí si tenía los ojos cerrados? Fácil: porque la persona en cuestión, aprovechando la ausencia de la bibliotecaria, estaba cantando.

_Islands, from the first Time we saw,  
we could wait for this Moment, like Rocks on the Shore.  
We can never be Closer, Somehow  
For the Moment that lasts, is this Moment now.  
_

Era una chica, y tenía una voz muy bonita. Tanto, que olvidé mi vértigo y subí casi sin problemas. Aquella voz me daba ánimos.

_When the Night's on Fire, Oh! Will you keep the Candlelight burning?  
Hold on to your Heart's Desire (Night's on Fire)  
When you see one Bird into the Wind, another One's turning  
And the Two can fly much higher (Higher)_

Empezó a cantar el estribillo, y entonces reconocí la canción. La había oído sonar en una radio una vez que salí por las calles de Londres de paseo con mi madre. Era de un compositor y una cantante _muggles_, según el locutor se llamaban Mike Oldfield y Bonnie Tyler, y la canción se llamaba _"Islands"_.

_We are islands, but never too far, we are islands,_

_And I need your light tonight, and I need your light tonight._

_We are islands, but never too far, we are islands,_

_And I need your light tonight, and I need your light tonight…_

Cuando llegué a lo más alto no me quedaba otra que abrir los ojos para buscar el libro, pero por desgracia había calculado mal y los libros no estaban enfrente de mí, sino hacia un lado. No me atrevía a volver a bajar y colocar la escalera en la posición correcta, así que se me ocurrió una idea horrible. Sí, diario, justamente _eso_: inclinarme hacia los libros para intentar alcanzarlos.

_Islands, never been to before  
and we climb so high to where the Wild Birds soar.  
There's a new Path that we found just today  
I was lost in the Forest and you showed me the Way._

Poco a poco, siempre con la mirada en la estantería o en los libros (nunca en el suelo), alargué la mano hasta lograr tocar con las puntas de los dedos un libro al mismo tiempo que flexionaba el tronco hacia un lado para poder llegar mejor.Lo estaba consiguiendo, y sonreí al notarlo, pero fue agarrar el libro e inclinarse la escalera hacia el lado peligrosamente.

_When the Night's on Fire, Oh! Will you keep the Candlelight burning?  
Hold on to your Heart's Desire (Night's on Fire)  
When you see one Bird into the Wind, another One's turning  
And the Two can fly much higher (Higher)_

Intenté enderezarla para evitar la inminente caída, pero terminé mirando inevitablemente al suelo. Con el estómago a la altura de la boca, resbalé y caí al suelo estrepitosamente. Como resultado de la caída me partí un labio (precisamente acerté donde Potter me había pegado el puñetazo) y sufrí algunas magulladuras, pero tenía el libro en mis manos. Y ya me disponía a levantarme e ir a esperar a la señora Pince cuando oí un crujido a mi espalda y me giré para descubrir a la escalera lanzándose en picado a toda velocidad sobre mí. Intenté levantarme y correr para evitar el impacto, pero tropecé debido a que me dolía una pierna y volví a caer, y segundos después mi otra pierna crujió con el inconfundible sonido de los huesos rotos al estrellarse la escalera contra ella…

Mi grito de dolor debió de sonar por toda la biblioteca, ya que pronto oí un rumor de pasos apresurados que se acercaba cada vez más. Ya me estaba temiendo que era la señora Pince que volvía y bajé la cabeza para aguantar la bronca que se avecinaría (porque en casos como éstos, primero siempre te riñe por montar jaleo y te quita puntos y después te ayuda).

-¿Estás bien?

Levanté la cabeza, totalmente asombrado, por dos motivos. Uno: porque no me había caído una bronca. Dos: porque en realidad no era la señora Pince quien me preguntaba si estaba bien.

Era Misha.

Me quedé totalmente lelo, no me esperaba volver a encontrármela, y mucho menos aún que ella me hablara.

-¿Estás bien? -creo que tuve que poner una cara bastante idiota, porque ella repitió su pregunta con cierta suspicacia.

-He… he tenido días mejores… –logré articular, milagrosamente sin apenas tartamudeos. "Y peores", añadí para mis adentros-. ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

-Sí, ahora mismo –se puso en cuclillas junto a mí y con bastante esfuerzo logró levantar la escalera. Yo salí arrastrándome como pude-. ¿No puedes andar? –preguntó cuando me vio así.

-Creo que me he roto una pierna –repuse sin mirarla a la cara. Menuda vergüenza estaba pasando, por la caída, el grito de dolor y la cara de tonto.

-Vale, te ayudaré a ir a la enfermería. Vamos, dame la mano –ella se agachó y me tendió la suya.

Me la quedé mirando con un enjambre de mariposas (o más bien diría yo que de abejorros) en el estómago. Volver a cogerle la mano después de más de cinco años… Qué bendición… Sin dudarlo un momento, acepté aquella mano y la tomé. Con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos logré ponerme en pie (se entiende que a la pata coja, y nunca mejor dicho) y me apoyé sobre su hombro tratando de no dejarme caer demasiado. Echamos a andar para salir de allí.

-¿Peso mucho? –pregunté con enorme timidez (y los abejorros zumbando en mi interior).

-No, nada –sonrió ella. "Qué sonrisa tan dulce tiene mi sirenita…"-. Venga, no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos directos a la Enfermería, Theodore.

En ese instante me quedé estático. Ni avancé, ni retrocedí, ni moví un solo músculo ni pestañeé. Como si se hubiera parado el tiempo sobre mí. Ella notó mi rigidez y me miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?-¿Te duele algo?

-¿Sabes mi nombre? –solté con demasiada brusquedad. Sé que fue con demasiada porque ella dio un respingo.

-Sí, lo sé –me miró sobresaltada-. Te llamas Theodore Nott. Por lo que yo sé, la amnesia se produce por golpes en la cabeza, no en las piernas –añadió en broma con una media sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

-Sí, ya –repliqué devolviéndole la media sonrisa-,-¿pero cómo… cómo…?

-¿No te acuerdas de cuando entramos en Hogwarts? Nos pusimos a hablar antes de entrar y por poco me peleo con tu amiga Parkinson. Además, estabas tan nervioso que durante todo el tiempo te cogí de la mano para calmarte.

-Es… es verdad –sonreí enormemente. Evidentemente aquella sonrisa era sólo una mínima parte de lo que sentía en aquel instante; mis verdaderos pensamientos eran "¡SABE MI NOMBRE, SE ACUERDA DE TODO!-¡GRACIAS, DIOS, SABÍA QUE NO ME ABANDONARÍAS!".

Algo se agitó en mi interior (diario, nada de pensamientos indecentes que te conozco) e hizo que mi alma bullera de emoción en mi pecho. No sé exactamente qué era, pero posiblemente era la Serpiente que agitaba sus alas y lograba alzarse un poco del suelo…

Llegamos a la Enfermería y tras explicarle lo ocurrido a la señora Pomfrey Misha me ayudó a tumbarme en una cama (nunca he estado tan cerca de ver una de mis fantasías cumplidas) y se sentó a mi lado a esperar mientras la enfermera preparaba una poción para recomponerme la pierna. Apenas me podía creer que la tuviera tan cerca, y además que hubiera hecho aquello por mí.

-Gracias –murmuré.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que… que gracias. Por ayudarme –repetí tartamudeando un poco.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo –replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te equivocas. Nadie ayuda a un Slytherin a menos que sea otro Slytherin o bajo amenazas. Y yo que soy uno del grupito de Draco Malfoy…

-Pues no se te ve mucho con él, la verdad.

-Porque no soy de los más allegados. Digamos que soy el pasota de la pandilla.

-Ah, vale. Eh, por cierto… -la expresión de Misha se volvió triste.

-¿Qué pasa? –me incorporé algo alarmado, y sentí una punzada de dolor al hacerlo con demasiada brusquedad.

-Quisiera pedirte perdón –dijo empujándome suavemente para que no me moviera de la cama-, por lo del otro día. Ya sabes, lo del frasco de tinta –Misha apartó la mirada-. No pensé que fuese a afectarte tanto…

-Un momento de debilidad, nada más. Y no atormentes por ello. Estás totalmente perdonada.

-Me alegro –ella recuperó la sonrisa.

Y ese fue un momento realmente maravilloso, porque el sol del atardecer entraba por la ventana y la iluminaba desde atrás convirtiendo su pelo en una corona entre dorada y rojiza brillante. Me hizo acordarme de cómo fue nuestro encuentro según mi carta, y ya no tuve dudas. Le escribiría otra carta.

En ese preciso instante me acordé del libro del que me habló Millicent.

-¡OH, NO! –di un respingo y mi pierna me respondió con una puñalada de un dolor insoportable-. ¡Aaaaarg!

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamó Misha.

-Me he dejado un libro importantísimo en la biblioteca –intenté levantarme-. Tengo… tengo que hacer un trabajo con él.

-¡Estése quieto, señor Nott! –la señora Pomfrey se acercó casi corriendo con una poción aún humeante en las manos-. Tómese esto mientras aún está caliente, espérese diez minutos de reloj y ya podrá ir a por su libro después.

No tenía otra alternativa, así que me volví a sentar en la cama, cogí la poción y me la tomé. No sólo estaba ardiendo, sino que encima tenía un sabor muy picante. Me lancé a por el vaso de agua más cercano que había en la habitación, pero la señora Pomfrey me lo quitó y me dijo que tendría que aguantar el sabor picante (afortunadamente se pasó pronto) y el calor abrasador que empezaba a soldar mis huesos (eso duró los diez minutos de reloj que indicó la enfermera). Cuando se pasaron ambos por fin pude echar mano del vaso de agua, aunque la verdad es que me bebí el 20 del agua y me bañé con el 80 restante. Después de aliviarme de aquel insoportable calor, noté mi pierna en perfectas condiciones, lista para caminar (o correr, en ese caso).

-Bien, parece que ya no necesitas mi ayuda. Me voy, entonces.

-Eh… Sí, claro. Gracias por todo –toda mi alegría se volvió desasosiego. Estaba seguro de que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiéramos volver a hablar tranquilamente.

-Adiós, Theodore, nos vemos –sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la estancia.

-Adiós… eso espero –suspiré con tristeza. Me levanté cuando la puerta se cerró-. Bueno, señora Pomfrey, gracias a usted también –me puse los zapatos y me marché sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, me encontré el peor espectáculo que podía esperarme. La señora Pince ya había vuelto, y contemplaba con gran enfado la escalera tirada en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella tímidamente y traté de explicarle que había sido un accidente y que no era mi intención, pero no se dignó a escucharme y le quitó veinticinco puntos a Slytherin. Sumados a los diez de Binns y a los cinco de Flitwick, dan un total de… ¡CUARENTA PUNTOS! Dios mío, a mí que nunca me han quitado puntos. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

-Casi se me olvida, señor Nott –añadió la vieja buitre-. En primer lugar, otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin por mojar el suelo de la biblioteca –me miré de arriba abajo y me di cuenta de que era verdad; ya no me acordaba de que tenía la camisa empapada.

¡TOMA YA! Los cuarenta puntos habían subido a cincuenta en cuestión de segundos. Nada menos que medio centenar, qué horror…

-De acuerdo, muy bien –bajé la cabeza sumisamente, y me di cuenta de que no había ni rastro del libro, y tampoco lo tenía ella-. Oiga,-¿dónde está el libro que se me cayó?

-¿El libro? Ah sí, ya se lo han llevado –contestó aparentemente despreocupada.

-Por favor, dígame quién ha sido –rogué desesperado.

-¿Para qué? –replicó maliciosamente-. Aún quedan cuatro o cinco ejemplares más. ¿Por qué no coge usted la escalera y sube hasta ellos? –sonrió perversa.

-No, gracias –contesté con frialdad absoluta y fulminándola con la mirada; creo que empiezo a entender por qué acabé en Slytherin. Me fui de allí mascullando maldiciones contra ella y al mismo tiempo lamentándome por no conseguir el libro y por mi maldito vértigo.

Volví a mi Sala Común abatido y con la moral bastante baja; por suerte no estaban Draco ni Pansy. Millicent me esperaba sentada en una butaca leyendo una revista, con su mochila a los pies.

-Hola, ya he vuelto –me dejé caer de espaldas en el sofá más cercano.

-Has tardado mucho. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Le conté todo sin omitir detalles, desde el tortazo hasta los treinta y cinco puntos perdidos de golpe, pasando por el precioso detalle de Misha. Para mi sorpresa, Millicent sonrió.

-Ah, ya entiendo, ya entiendo –cogió su mochila del suelo y rebuscó en su interior-, así que por eso he tenido que sacar yo el libro,-¿eh?

No podía creerlo cuando lo vi; tuve que convencerme de que aquello era real cuando tuve el libro en mis manos. Mi incredulidad se convirtió en una risa de sincera alegría, y no pude evitar dar un salto y abrazar fuertemente a Millicent.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!-¡Eres genial, Mill!-¡Maravillosa! –impulsivamente le estampé un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo con el libro a mi habitación, dejándola sonriente y alegre por mí.

Esta noche empecé a perfilar los primeros rasgos de mi segunda carta, exprimiéndole el romanticismo a aquel libro que era de todo menos amoroso. Al cabo de una hora lo dejé, y me dispuse a apagar la luz, pero entonces tuve una extraña sensación que había sentido todo el día, pero en aquel instante se agudizó enormemente.

Me parecía sentirme observado por alguien. Y la mirada de la persona, quienquiera que fuese, estaba cargada de enfado y odio; lo notaba incluso a través de las gruesas cortinas. No sé quién puede ser, pero espero averiguarlo pronto.

Buenas noches, diario.

_Theo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero de Melissa (Misha) Moon sólo le pertenece el apellido; todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su nombre, es fruto de mi invención. Dedico el título de esta historia a mis amigas Darkpriestessofsheks y Nimue-Tarrazo, a mi prima Krissel Majere, a todos los fans de _"Memorias de Idhún"_ (el concepto de las serpientes aladas, también llamadas sheks, pertenece a Laura Gallego García, la autora de esta trilogía que os recomiendo a todos que leáis) y naturalmente a toda mi pandilla de Fanfiction. Si sois muy fanáticos de los personajes de Slytherin disculpadme por la lengua viperina del protagonista. _

_**Unos detalles: si le echáis un vistazo a **_**"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"**_** se puede ver que realmente Millicent y Theo han leído el libro (de hecho, yo lo tengo).**_

_**Por otro lado, he descubierto que tengo varios fallos gordos: en la página Web **_**El Diccionario**_** he visto que el/la estudiante apellidado/a Moon iba a Slytherin, y Sally-Anne Perks y Morag MacDougal a Ravenclaw. Además, Morag es nombre de chica. Pero no voy a cambiar ningún detalle (particularmente el sexo de Morag) porque la historia se irá al traste. ¿Qué pasará? Ya lo sabréis… **_

_**Diario de una Serpiente con Alas**_

**Capítulo 7.**

Domingo, 8 de octubre

Querido diario:

Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero tengo que contarte esto o reventaré si no lo hago.

**¡¡¡****ANOCHE TUVE EL MEJOR SUEÑO ERÓTICO DE TODA MI VIDA!!!**

¿Con quién? Con Misha, naturalmente. ¡Fue genial! No sólo por lo realista que fue (casi como haber estado realmente con ella), sino también porque fue muy bonito. Y ahora que estoy inspirado por las cartas y en estado de éxtasis, voy a ponerlo por escrito. Sólo espero no "emocionarme" (ya sabes lo que quiero decir) mientras lo escribo. Prepárate para miles de detalles…

"_Risas, baile, música, conversaciones, insinuaciones, comida, bebida, pero sobre todo disfraces. Decenas de disfraces._

_Es Halloween, y este año el director ha propuesto que los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo celebremos una fiesta de disfraces en una sala aparte. Hay disfraces de todo tipo, pero todos antropomórficos, y los miembros de cada casa llevan disfraces de la misma temática. _

_Los Gryffindor van de personajes medievales: Potter, como siempre con su actitud de héroe, va de San Jorge, con una armadura negra y una capa roja; Weasley y Granger van de Romeo y Julieta; la hermana de Weasley, de la princesa a la que salvó San Jorge; Longbottom, Finnigan y Thomas llevan disfraces de templarios, y los demás de campesinos, frailes, etc. _

_Los Hufflepuff se han decantado por un poco de todo y van de pueblos del mundo. Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones van de vikingas, con trajes largos y trenzas; Zacharias Smith va de gladiador romano; Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie McMillan de esquimales, Sally-Anne de odalisca árabe y así un montón de gente._

_Los Ravenclaw van de dioses y personajes mitológicos, no sólo grecorromanos sino también de otras culturas. Terry Boot de Frey, dios nórdico del sol y la primavera; Luna Lovegood va de Artemisa, Cho Chang de Amaterasu, la diosa japonesa del sol; Mandy y Melinda respectivamente van de Afrodita y Atenea, Padma Patil de diosa hindú, etc._

_Y por último, mis compañeros visten trajes de los siglos XVII, XVIII y XIX; Draco, que va del Fantasma de la Ópera, lleva la famosa máscara de este personaje y viste camisa blanca con chorrera, chaqueta, pantalones y capa negros y se ha hecho crecer el pelo un poco mágicamente para ponerse coleta; Pansy se ha disfrazado de Christine Daaé, la amada del Fantasma, con un vestido dorado y el pelo más largo y lleno de rizos. Morag va vestido de Casanova con peluca empolvada, librea y pantalones de terciopelo granate, leotardos blancos y zapatos planos negros; Blaise, Vincent y Gregory se han disfrazado de los Tres Mosqueteros, están geniales; Millicent lleva un traje de montar verde oscuro con un sombrero de copa con lazo a juego y una fusta, y Daphne va de bailarina de can-can, con un traje de satén rojo con corsé, guantes y medias de rejilla negra y un tocado de plumas; muchas miradas masculinas van hacia los efectos que el corsé produce en su escote. Y yo, siempre independiente de ellos, voy de pirata. De pirata de dicho siglo, para no desencajar demasiado. _

_Sombrero negro de tres picos y debajo un pañuelo rojo desvaído por el aire del mar. Mi flequillo como siempre tapándome el ojo derecho a modo de parche, y el resto de mi pelo muy revuelto, como si el viento me lo hubiese sacudido. Llevo una casaca parda de cuero, larga hasta los pies y rasgada por los bordes y el bajo, y bajo ella una camisa de lino blanco totalmente rota por la pechera que deja ver un tatuaje en forma de serpiente alada. _

_A modo de cinturón llevo un grueso fajín de seda roja y en él llevo una pistola y una navaja oculta bajo la tela, además de la correa de la vaina de mi sable. Es auténtico, por el tacto metálico y sobre todo por su peso y por el brillo de las esmeraldas de la empuñadura de oro. Mis pantalones son oscuros, ligeramente holgados, y en los pies porto unas botas negras, llenas de arañazos pero bien limpias. Así es todo mi aspecto, desarrapado pero impecable. _

_Me miro y veo que no soy un chico enclenque y algo larguirucho, no soy Theodore Nott, el chico silencioso de la pandilla de Draco Malfoy. Esta noche soy un joven de planta fuerte y firme y de porte elegante. Soy el Pirata de los Sueños Oceánicos._

_La fiesta está bastante animada; sorprendentemente los miembros de todas las casas se muestran muy pacíficos y no discuten entre sí. Se ha llegado a un acuerdo tácito por el que tendrán la fiesta en paz, y gracias a eso el ambiente no tiene nada de tenso. Incluso algunos de mis compañeros charlan tranquilamente con los Gryffindor; Daphne coquetea con Finnigan y Thomas haciendo gestos con su abanico, mientras que Millicent se ríe con Blaise y la hermana de Weasley; Morag susurra palabras dulces al oído a una Hufflepuff mientras le mordisquea el cuello sensualmente. Mientras suena la música, oigo que las puertas de la sala se abren para dar paso a un nuevo invitado. Estoy de espaldas a la entrada, sirviéndome una copa, así que no presto atención a quién entra hasta que se hace el silencio absoluto, incluida la música. Me doy la vuelta, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y me quedo atónito ante lo que veo._

_Es Misha. O no, no es ella, más bien debería decir que es mi Sirena. Porque eso es lo que es esta noche. _

_Lleva parte del pelo recogido descuidadamente en un moño holgado en lo alto de la cabeza, sujeto por una ristra de corales bermellón, y el resto de la melena le cae suelta por los hombros hasta la cintura, brillante como si estuviera mojada. Sobre su piel, tostada por el sol, lleva pintadas relucientes escamas doradas y azules por los brazos y las manos, en las que resplandecen sus uñas pintadas de azul zafiro; también tiene una gran estrella de mar de un rojo vivo pegada en un hombro. Sobre el pecho lleva una especie de sostén hecho con algas trenzadas y una flor de tiaré en medio; de su cuello cuelga un collar de perlas de todos los colores y con una gran caracola azul, idéntica a las que porta, más pequeñas, a modo de pendientes. Lleva una falda bajísima de cintura, larga hasta los pies y arrastrándola por detrás. Está hecha con escamas doradas que simulan una cola de pez y velos cosidos de tul blanca, azul y verde mar que representan las olas. _

_Llueven miradas de todo tipo sobre ella. Daphne está pálida y muda como una estatua, casi al borde del desmayo; Pansy la mira con odio profundo, sin darse cuenta de que ha roto la copa que sostiene y la sangre le cae por el brazo. No es la única que la mira así: una chica de cuarto curso de Gryffindor retuerce entre sus manos un pañuelo como si fuera su cuello. Por suerte, no todas las miradas de las chicas son negativas; Millicent, la hermana de Weasley y Granger la observan con gran admiración por su disfraz y su elegancia. Las miradas masculinas abarcan desde la lascivia absoluta por parte de Draco y de Weasley hasta un desmayo por parte de Longbottom, pasando por miradas embrujadas de mis compañeros y de algunos más y la simple sorpresa, curiosidad o incluso rotunda indiferencia de unos pocos como Potter. Mi mirada, en cambio, despide amor y pasión._

_Llevado por el valor, me acerco a ella y le beso la mano seductoramente y mirándola a los ojos. Me vuelvo hacia los demás y pregunto:_

_-¿No sigue la fiesta?_

_Y de modo sorprendente, todos obedecen y vuelven a lo suyo mientras yo me quedo con ella. Una canción que ambos conocemos empieza a sonar de ninguna parte, y sin dudarlo la tomo por la cintura y empezamos a bailar. Y entre giros y pasos, empezamos un diálogo de palabras y frases sueltas que para los demás no tendrían sentido, pero para nosotros dos cada una de ellas es un mundo, un microcosmos._

_-Somos islas, –le digo a media voz-. Pero nunca demasiado lejos._

_-Somos islas… -contesta ella en el mismo tono-. Y esta noche necesito tu luz._

_-Y esta noche necesito tu luz… –repito sus palabras en su oído. No puedo contenerme más y la beso en los labios ávidamente, lleno de amor y de deseo por mucho tiempo reprimido. Noto con intenso placer que ella responde del mismo modo, y comprendo de inmediato que hemos de irnos de allí enseguida._

_Sin dejar de besarnos ni un solo momento, entramos en la primera habitación que encontramos, creo que esa tal Sala de los Menesteres, decorada como el camarote de un barco, con paredes y suelo de madera e incluso dos ojos de buey, pero el único elemento de la decoración en el que nos fijamos es la cama. Porque ahí es donde nos precipitamos ella y yo._

_El mullido colchón emite un sonido sordo cuando nos sentamos. Nuestras bocas son una, nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo del otro mientras nos quitamos la ropa. Poco a poco empezamos a navegar por el cuerpo del otro, y nuestra unión pasa lentamente de ser una suave brisa marina a una avasalladora tempestad de olas gigantescas. Por fin, ya con un ritmo frenético y con nuestras bocas unidas en un beso casi ininterrumpido, llegamos a la cúspide del placer en una cálida ola mutua que nos inunda a ambos. Juntos, uno solo, el Pirata y la Sirena en un mar de pasión y amor._

_Ya fuera de ella, me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo, y aspiro el perfume a mar de su cuello._

_-Te amo –dice acariciándome la cara._

_-Y yo a ti –contesto antes de besarla."_

Me desperté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, naturalmente con los calzoncillos empapados de mi propio semen (no te escandalices, diario; soy de esas escasas personas que llaman a cada parte y fluido del cuerpo por su nombre sin reparos de ningún tipo, cómo se nota que mi padre ejerce la Medicina), y alegrándome por enésima vez en mi vida de haber heredado la prudencia de mi madre: por las noches, por si acaso tengo un sueño como éste, siempre le pongo un encantamiento insonorizador a mi cama. Y menos mal que siempre lo hago, porque con lo increíble que ha sido este sueño seguramente me habrían oído hasta en Gryffindor.

Cambiando de tema, ayer Millicent y yo tuvimos nuestra tercera cita, pero en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade como la otra vez fuimos al Campo de Quidditch porque había partido. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en opinión general los más apasionantes por nuestra milenaria rivalidad. Y por desgracia para mis compañeros (a mí me da igual quién gane, me lo paso bien después de todo) Slytherin perdió. Fue sobre todo porque Weasley se ha convertido en un guardián muy hábil (el año pasado se ponía de los nervios con la cancioncita que se inventaron mis compañeros, _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_; ojo, yo no cantaba con ellos, sino que movía la boca sin decir nada, ese tipo de estrategias de desconcentración no me gustan lo más mínimo) y porque Draco no pudo jugar de buscador porque estaba indispuesto. Y ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que últimamente se comporta de un modo raro. Desaparece durante ratos largos, pasa horas hablando a solas con el profesor Snape en su despacho, se muestra bastante mustio de carácter e incluso ya apenas molesta a Potter (si exceptuamos la paliza en el tren), que me parece que también sospecha que ocurre algo raro. Seguramente Vincent y Gregory saben algo de esto (como guardaespaldas de Draco seguramente conocerán un montón de secretos sobre él), pero creo que es mejor no preguntar para no meterme en líos.

En fin, lo que iba diciendo, ayer Mill y yo fuimos al partido, y al mismo tiempo que estábamos pendientes de las jugadas (también suelo prestar atención al comentarista, pero es que esta vez estaba el Hufflepuff ése, Zacharias Smith, y estuvo todo el tiempo insultando a Potter) hablamos bastante rato y me confesó que ella también se había propuesto conquistar a Blaise, y que para ello había decidido empezar un régimen y hacer algo de ejercicio, pero que no se le ocurría qué hacer. Y estuve pensando en ello y se me ocurrió que después del partido podríamos ir a hablar con la profesora Hooch y pedirle que nos dejase alguna _quaffle_ por las mañanas para usarla. Muy contenta, Millicent se lo fue a pedir nada más acabar el partido, pero la profesora Hooch la miró de arriba abajo con cara de desconfianza. No por ser de Slytherin (en realidad es de las pocas personas en el colegio que no se fijan en la casa en la que estás), sino porque Millicent perteneció a la Brigada Inquisitorial de la profesora Umbridge, y seguramente la profesora Hooch aún se acordaba de los malos rollos que hubo el curso anterior con aquella mujer (no sé qué le harían los centauros, pero se lo ganó a pulso) y seguramente temía que hiciésemos algo malo. Ya nos temíamos una negativa por su parte cuando por suerte se me ocurrió un alegato perfecto y decidí intervenir.

-Es que verá, profesora Hooch, como este año es de los más duros, pues claro, tenemos las neuronas a punto de explotar, y se nos había ocurrido que podríamos hacer un poco de deporte para liberar tensiones, y evadirnos un rato de los estudios. Y de paso ponernos en forma, ya sabe usted.

La profesora Hooch nos volvió a mirar (tiene unos ojos increíbles), y tras frotarse la barbilla en tono pensativo esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Por mi parte me mordí el labio inferior para no sonreír también, ya que me había dado cuenta de que había dado en su fibra sensible: el gusto por el deporte y la capacidad de tomar la iniciativa en él.

-Bien, no creo que haya inconveniente en ello, si no les importa usar una de las _quaffles_ más antiguas. Eso sí, con la firme promesa de devolvérmela intacta.

-Claro que sí –repuso Millicent-. Y también prometemos no romper nada con ella.

-Eso espero. Pueden pasarse mañana por la mañana a pedírmela.

Pues eso, esta mañana, después de mi maravilloso sueño (aunque la realidad siempre me entristece un poco), me desperté y tras una ducha rápida (Y MUY FRÍA) me puse un jersey y unos vaqueros y fui al patio, donde había quedado con Millicent (no desayuné porque prefería hacerlo después, para reponer fuerzas). Ella ya estaba allí, con la _quaffle_ en las manos.

-Buenos días, Mill –la saludé con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Theo! Pareces muy contento. ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante?

Por un instante me quedé callado, pero decidí que no era malo que se enterara. Además, hay que confiar en los amigos ¿no?

-Pues la verdad es que sí, me ha ocurrido algo bastante… interesante –le conté mi sueño, omitiendo los detalles del final y centrándome en la fiesta, los disfraces de la gente y sus actitudes. Le encantó mi narración; suspiraba al imaginarse los disfraces (en especial a Blaise convertido en un valiente mosquetero y a sí misma con el traje de montar), y se reía un montón imaginándose a Longbottom desmayándose.

-¡Jajaja, me habría encantado verlo! –todo su cuerpo se bamboleaba de la risa-. ¡Valiente templario está hecho!

-Sí, fue graciosísimo. Es que el disfraz de Misha era como para morir de un infarto.

-Seguro que sí, pillín –Mill me dio un codazo (algo doloroso, por cierto) y sonrió pícaramente (sin duda había adivinado el final de mi sueño)-. En fin, creo que debemos empezar con esto ¿no te parece? –y sin mediar palabra me lanzó la _quaffle_ con tanta fuerza que si no llego a pararla me atraviesa el estómago.

-Vale, ay –me llevé una mano al estómago y con la otra le lancé la pelota. Demasiado suavemente, por cierto.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? –me devolvió la _quaffle_ con una sola mano, y faltó poco para que me quedara sin posibilidades de tener hijos (ni de cumplir mi sueño de esta mañana).

-¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido presentarte a cazadora o a guardiana de _quidditch_? –cogí la pelota con las dos manos y esta vez se la tiré aceptablemente bien.

-La verdad es que siempre he pensado en ello y me encantaría. De hecho, el año pasado quise apuntarme –contestó con la _quaffle_ en una mano y secándose el sudor de la frente con la otra-, pero entonces la profesora Umbridge fundó la Brigada Inquisitorial y Pansy me obligó a apuntarme con ella.

-Pues Vincent y Gregory también pertenecían a la Brigada y ellos pudieron ser golpeadores –repliqué yo apretando los dientes al recibir la pelota.

-Sí, pero ellos son chicos.

-¿Y qué? Desde siempre en el _quidditch_ ha habido intervención femenina. Los dos hemos leído _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ ¿verdad? Y en él pone que el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies estuvo compuesto sólo por mujeres desde su fundación en el siglo XIII. ¿O no? –pregunté lanzándole la _quaffle_ nuevamente.

-Cierto, pero en Slytherin no permiten a las chicas ingresar en el equipo.

-¿Cómo? -¡PLAF! La _quaffle_ se estampó contra mi cara y me tiró al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Theo! –Millicent corrió hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

-No es mi momento de triunfo, pero sobreviviré –me incorporé a medias y me senté en el suelo, estaba más mareado que una brújula en un tornado-. ¿Qué decías? –logré murmurar cuando por fin me encontré un poco mejor.

-Que no dejan jugar a las chicas –repitió ella sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Pero por qué? –me dolió la cara al hablar más alto y mover más la boca.

-No está bien visto entre nosotras, en especial por Pansy. A ella nunca le ha gustado el _quidditch_, no lo considera un deporte femenino.

-¿Quién si no? –gruñí.

-Además, aunque permitieran jugar a las chicas yo no podría hacerlo. De hecho me matarían antes que permitirme poner un dedo sobre una escoba.

-¿Por qué?

-Bien… Tengo otra cosa que contarte -la miré con curiosidad-. Tengo otro secreto más… otro motivo por el que apoyo tu relación con Misha. Y éste sí que te ruego de rodillas que no se lo cuentes a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie –Millicent me miraba muy seria.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Bien… -Millicent bajó la cabeza después de mirar a todas partes-. Verás, Theo, yo…

La voz le falló, y era evidente que aquel secreto debía de ser terrible, así que le pasé un brazo por detrás de la espalda para animarla. Al parecer mi gesto funcionó, porque finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Yo… soy… Soy mestiza.

Si mi cara fue de asombro cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de Blaise, cuando me dijo aquello casi me desmayo.

-¿Tú… mestiza? –repliqué con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió.

-Mi madre era _muggle_. Se llamaba Louisa Greene. Murió cuando yo era un bebé…

-¿Y tu padre qué te decía de ella?

-No habla nunca de ella conmigo, pero sé que la quería. Si no, no se habría casado con ella ni me habrían tenido ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no –estaba tan chocado por su revelación que no se me ocurría una respuesta más inteligente, así que la abracé para consolarla y logré al menos que sonriera. Y de repente lo volví a notar.

Esa mirada de odio.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Millicent cuando me separé bruscamente de ella.

-Es… extraño –contesté levantándome-. Creo que alguien nos observa.

-¿Quién? –ella también se levantó del suelo y miró alrededor-. Yo no veo a nadie.

-Pues yo he notado que nos miraban. O mejor dicho, que _me_ miraban.

-Seguro que sólo serán imaginaciones tuyas. Venga, cálmate, que pareces Potter con todas esas paranoias –comentó en tono de broma.

-Está bien, supongo que será fruto de mi imaginación –contesté gruñendo ante el nombre de Potter.

-¿Estás mejor del pelotazo? –preguntó Mill.

-Sí, un poco. Creo que podremos continuar.

Seguimos pasándonos la _quaffle_ un rato más hasta que decidimos de mutuo acuerdo ir a desayunar. Después del desayuno volví solo a la Sala Común porque ella decía que tenía que hacer unas cosas y se fue precipitadamente. Se fue con tanto misterio que me dejó muy extrañado, pero pronto lo olvidé y me puse a hacer mis deberes. Acabé al cabo de un rato, y tras estirarme decidí volver a la biblioteca a devolver algunos de los libros que había cogido y a buscar algunos más para seguir trabajando en mi segunda carta.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca la hallé nuevamente solitaria, como la otra vez. Dejé los libros sobre una mesa y me senté.

-Muy bien, comencemos… -murmuré abriendo la mochila.

Saqué el material y los libros y pronto me puse a trabajar, sobre todo con el libro que me recomendó Millicent. Realmente tenía razón, el libro era muy bueno. Además tenía un encantamiento que hacía que vieras y oyeras al animal en cuestión si tocabas su fotografía con la varita y los ojos cerrados. Y estaba así escuchando el canto de una ballena jorobada cuando de pronto un sonido extraño se entremezcló con el del cetáceo. Parecían lamentos, como los de una persona que llorara. Abrí los ojos en ese instante, y comprobé que efectivamente tenía razón: alguien estaba llorando en la biblioteca.

Muy sorprendido, me levanté y miré a mí alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. Presté un poco de atención, y logré identificar los sollozos como propios de una chica. Tras escuchar un poco más, supe de qué dirección venían y me encaminé hacia allá, con la esperanza de que fuera Misha. No por verla sufrir (¡por supuesto que no!), sino para consolarla, y en caso de que estuviera leyendo mi carta para, tal vez, declararme a ella.

Por fin la encontré, y el corazón me dio un vuelco al encontrarla. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y su pelo castaño caía por sus hombros. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

Me acerqué despacio para no asustarla, y a medida que me acercaba empecé a hablarle en susurros.

-Vamos, no llores más. Estoy aquí contigo –apoyé las manos en el respaldo de la silla-. Venga, sécate las lágrimas y sé fuerte –muy despacio mis manos pasaron del respaldo a sus hombros-. No tienes nada que te…

En ese momento la chica se levantó bruscamente y me tiró al suelo de un empujón. Me quedé pasmado por su reacción, pero cuando alcé los ojos y la miré…

-¿¿¿GRANGER???

No podía creérmelo. ¡Qué vergüenza, Dios mío, había estado sobando descaradamente a la amiga de Potter! Sobra decir que se me subieron todos los colores a la cara. Pero ella no vio mi reacción, pues cogió sus cosas y se largó corriendo de allí. De inmediato me levanté y salí corriendo detrás de ella. Y por suerte, logré alcanzarla antes de que saliera de la biblioteca, porque si hubiese llegado a salir habría pedido ayuda o gritado, y teniendo en cuenta la mala fama que habría adquirido entre los Gryffindor por lo de los Creevey y conociendo el carácter de Potter segurísimo que mi vida habría corrido serio peligro.

Pues eso, agarré a Granger por un brazo, y cuando ella se dio la vuelta le agarré el hombro contrario fuertemente para inmovilizarla. Obviamente, ella forcejeó, pero yo no cedí.

-Escucha, Granger –logré decir entre jadeos (porque estaba cansado por la carrera, claro)-. No quería molestarte, ni meterte mano, ni burlarme de ti, ni nada de eso –la miré a los ojos para demostrarle que decía la verdad-. Te vi llorar, y me acerqué porque… -no me atrevía a contarle lo que me había ocurrido porque no sabía si podía fiarme de ella, así que me decidí por otro tipo de verdad-…porque no me gusta ver llorar a nadie.

Granger se soltó y se frotó el brazo y el hombro (al parecer le había hecho bastante daño), pero no se fue, sino que también me miró fijamente, como intentado buscar alguna señal en mi cuerpo que le dijese que no era de fiar (aunque la serpiente que hay en el escudo de mi túnica está continuamente emitiendo ese mensaje a los demás).

-¿No te gusta ver llorar a nadie? –alzó una ceja sin poder creérselo-. ¿Ni siquiera a… una Gryffindor _sangre_…?

-A nadie –respondí con firmeza. En realidad lo hice para que no terminara de decir aquel maldito apelativo-. La frase "Soy de Slytherin" no significa lo mismo que "Pienso con el cerebro de Draco Malfoy". Y por cierto ¿no hablabas tú el año pasado de las buenas relaciones entre casas?

-No es eso, es que… me extraña que alguien… -se detuvo para medir sus palabras-… alguien como tú… se preocupe por las lágrimas de alguien… como yo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Granger? Puedes presumir de ser la única persona de Gryffindor por la que siento cierto respeto –ella me miró asombrada-, así que es normal que me resulte… -me quedé en silencio un momento para dar con la palabra adecuada- incómodo verte llorar. Sobre todo siendo tú alguien que no se deja llevar nunca por sus emociones y siempre mantiene la cabeza fría. Además, no tengo ningún prejuicio por los orígenes de los alumnos de Hogwarts; somos magos y brujas, nada más –sonreí levemente y permanecí unos segundos en silencio-. Cuesta creer estas palabras viniendo del hijo de un mortífago ¿verdad? –añadí en tono de broma.

-La verdad es que sí –sonrió ligeramente-. Y también cuesta creer que admitas con tanta franqueza que tu padre…

-Es una verdad muy dolorosa, pero una verdad, al fin y al cabo –me encogí de hombros y acaricié un colgante de plata que siempre llevo bajo la ropa, uno de los últimos recuerdos de mi madre.

No soy el único al que le duele que mi padre sea un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso; también ella sufría mucho por ello. De hecho, si mi madre me inculcó sus ideas de igualdad entre magos, brujas y _muggles_ no fue sólo porque le parecía una aberración lo que hacía mi padre y sus compañeros, sino también porque mis abuelos maternos supieron a mi edad lo que era ser perseguido y despreciado por la sociedad de tu tiempo hasta incluso correr peligro de muerte. Y es que no tenías muchas probabilidades de triunfar en la vida si en la Alemania de los años treinta creías en la estrella de seis puntas en lugar de la cruz…

En ese momento Granger pestañeó una par de veces como si hubiera salido de un trance. Seguramente estar charlando tranquilamente con un Slytherin sin que hubiera insultos ni humillaciones de por medio parecía sacado de un sueño (como el que tuve esta mañana; la parte de la fiesta, se entiende).

-Debería irme –murmuró. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero en el último instante se giró y me sonrió enigmáticamente-. Ah, casi lo olvido. ¿Quieres que te dé un consejo, Nott? –yo asentí, un tanto extrañado-. La próxima vez que intentes consolar a una chica que llora, asegúrate de que es la que te gusta y no otra que se le parece.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, y ella sonrió ampliamente, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Me había dejado tan alucinado que no pude reaccionar hasta minutos después de que ella se hubiese ido.

-Condenada intuición femenina… -murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de nuestra intuición, Nott? –susurró una voz de ultratumba a mi espalda.

Di un respingo ante la siniestra voz que oí a mi espalda, y suspiré aliviado (hasta cierto punto) cuando vi a Millicent.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –protesté-. ¿Sabías que puedes matar a alguien con una cosa como ésa?

-Bueno, tranquilidad, que sólo era una broma –replicó sonriente-. Oye, te he visto hablando con Granger, y parecía una conversación interesante. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Con algo de vergüenza, le conté mi pequeña confusión, rezando para que ella no se riera, lo que por suerte no hizo.

-Y al final no pude preguntarle por qué lloraba –repuse en tono serio cuando llegamos a mi mesa.

-Yo sí lo sé –replicó Mill cuando nos sentamos. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa-. ¿No me contaste que en la primera clase de Pociones Slughorn dijo que quien hiciera el mejor Filtro de Muerte en Vida se llevaría de premio una botellita de _Felix Felicis_?

-Sí, es verdad. Y Potter la ganó –contesté un tanto resentido (la verdad es que todos habríamos matado por ganarla, en mi caso para ver si lograba que me pasara algo bueno con Misha)-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?

-Pues verás, ayer antes del partido, para que Weasley estuviese más seguro de sí mismo, Potter fingió echarle la poción en el zumo del desayuno. Granger pensó que lo había hecho de verdad, y al final del partido les acusó a ambos de tramposos, y Potter le demostró que no estaba en lo cierto. Pero Weasley se ofendió porque pensaba que ella quería decir que era un inútil que necesitaba hacer trampas para ganar o algo parecido, así que decidió vengarse de ella enrollándose con otra chica.

-¡Pero será imbécil! –exclamé golpeando la mesa con el puño-. ¿Y con quién se lió la comadreja? –sí, ya lo sé, no está bien; pero es que a veces Draco me contagia sus insultos. Y esta vez Weasley se los merecía.

-Con Lavender Brown, una de su casa.

-Ajá, ya sé quién dices. Pues yo siempre pensé que estos dos acabarían juntos.

-¡Toma, tú y todo el mundo! –replicó ella.

-¿Y cómo te enteras de esas cosas?

-Es lo bueno de ser de Slytherin: te arremangas, levantas el puño y puedes hacer que un sordomudo cante ópera –rió sonoramente-. En fin, pasemos a otro tema –suspiró y abrió su mochila tras ponerla sobre la mesa-. Te tengo una sorpresa… -sacó una carpeta y sonrió misteriosamente mientras me la entregaba.

La carpeta era de color violeta, muy gruesa (porque seguramente estaría hasta arriba de papeles) y pesada (por lo mismo), y tenía escrito "Los frutos de una Artista" con letras doradas (muy bonitas pero un tanto cantosas). Me quedé mirando a ambas (tanto a Mill como a la carpeta) con cara de "¿Pero esto qué es?".

-Ábrela –me indicó con un gesto de su mano.

Con una ceja enarcada (no por desconfianza, sino porque no sabía que esperarme), desaté los cordones de la carpeta y la abrí. Y fue en ese instante en que mi mandíbula inferior se descolgó hasta casi tocar el suelo.

La carpeta estaba llena de hojas de pergamino con dibujos hechos a carboncillo. Y en todos salía Misha como una sirena.

-Dios mío… -logré murmurar con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué te parecen? –Millicent se sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Gloriosos… -no podía apartar la mirada de aquella sirena que me sonreía dulcemente y me hacía señas para que me acercara mientras agitaba la cola sensualmente-. ¿Los has hecho todos… en una sola tarde?

-¡Claro que no, hombre! Los empecé al día siguiente de nuestra primera cita, y procuro hacer cada día dos o tres. Cuando me contaste lo de la carta se me ocurrió que podría ayudarte con todo ese asunto –Millicent me miró a los ojos-. ¿Qué te parece la idea de mandarle estos dibujos junto con tus cartas?

La voz de Millicent me parecía procedente de otra galaxia, embebido como estaba por los dibujos, en los que Misha no sólo salía entre las rocas, sino también nadando bajo el mar, jugando con delfines y abrazando o besando a una figura masculina con la cara en sombras que sin duda me representaba a mí.

-¡Vamos, espabila de una vez, depravado! –exclamó pegándome una colleja-. Te estaba preguntando si te parecía bien mandarle mis dibujos con tus cartas.

-Sí, es buena idea, aunque espero que no se escandalice mucho.

¡Como para no hacerlo! Si esos dibujos llegasen a las manos de mis compañeros (en especial el pervertido de Draco) no los volvería a ver en mi vida como no fuera pagando. Las mazmorras del colegio son el lugar perfecto para los negocios sucios, si hicieran una redada se caerían de espaldas ante las cosas que encontrarían por ahí.

-Tranquilo, si le dices en tu carta que esos dibujos son una muestra de tu pasión y no de nada sucio te comprenderá. Además, he visto portadas de novelas románticas de las que tenía mi madre que son aún más verdes que mis dibujos. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, me he inspirado un poco en ellas –reconoció riendo.

-Muy bien, pues está decidido, le mandaremos uno de tus dibujos –repuse-. Vamos a ver… -les eché un vistazo a todos para escoger uno-. Éste –cogí la hoja y lo miré-. Es el más acorde con el contenido de la carta.

-Perfecto, yo guardaré el resto para que no sospechen de ti –Millicent cogió el resto de los dibujos y los guardó en la carpeta-. Además, voy a hacer dibujos de otros tipos porque si ven que me repito tanto pensarán que pasa algo.

-Buena idea. Ahora, terminemos la carta…

Esta tarde por fin quedó terminada la segunda carta. Tras meterla en el sobre junto con el dibujo y cerrarlo bien, Millicent y yo fuimos juntos a la Lechucería. Pronto estuvimos allí, y al entrar las lechuzas nos miraron con gran curiosidad (y en mi caso con cara de "Parece que el crío éste ya empieza a venir a horas más razonables").

-¡_Elsie_, ven! –silbé. Mi lechuza se posó en mi brazo y la acaricié-. Te toca mandarle una nueva carta a cierta personita que tú y yo sabemos… y esta vez me temo que sí que tengo que cambiarte el color del plumaje -ella soltó un graznido de protesta, pero obedeció, y al cabo de unos minutos volaba en dirección a Ravenclaw con el reluciente color negro de los cuervos.

Volvimos a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y en poco tiempo _Elsie_ estaba de vuelta para que le devolviera su color original. El resto del día transcurrió con nosotros dos charlando con absoluta tranquilidad (Blaise estuvo ensayando en la Sala de Música del quinto piso, Morag duchándose con perfume en el baño para su próxima cita, Pansy quitándoles puntos a los alumnos que pillaba en su camino por los pasillos y Draco, Vincent y Gregory vete tú a saber dónde), y a la hora de cenar Millicent y yo estuvimos vigilando a Misha y compañía. Yo le había enseñado a Mill el hechizo espía hacía algunos días, y cuando vimos que ella sostenía en las manos dos hojas de pergamino (seguramente habría dejado el sobre en su habitación para no volver a liar el tumulto del otro día) los dos lo accionamos a la vez.

_"-¿Tu pirata ha vuelto a escribirte, sirenita?" _–preguntó Mandy con una sonrisilla pícara.

_"-Sí, lo ha hecho" _–Misha estaba un poco roja.

_"-¿Y qué te dice esta vez?" _–preguntó una voz con cierto tono de desconfianza. Esto lo preguntó una chica de su mismo curso, llamada Lisa Turpin. Es negra y de pelo corto recogido en trencitas; apenas se la ve con Misha y sus amigas porque es muy solitaria.

_"-Vamos a ver…" _–ella desplegó la carta discretamente y leyó en voz baja.

Millicent y yo nos sonreímos de medio lado. Por fin llegó el momento de la verdad.

"_Dulce sirena de ojos de miel,_

_Aquí sigo yo, como siempre navegando en mi barco, y triste por no poder saborear tus labios y acariciar tu piel más que en mis sueños. Todos mis antiguos disfrutes me parecen vacíos y superficiales sin ti. Los chillidos de las gaviotas, que me daban la bienvenida cuando me acercaba a alguna costa; las piruetas de los delfines, que solían hacerme reír y a veces lanzarme al agua a jugar con ellos; incluso las serenatas nocturnas de las ballenas, que me fascinaba escuchar con los ojos cerrados por las noches, sentado en la cubierta. Ya nada tiene sentido._

_La soledad es mi tortura y al mismo tiempo mi ánimo. Comparte contigo su hogar en mi corazón, e intenta echarte de él y al mismo tiempo obligarte a quedarte. Sólo vivo por encontrarte, esquiva belleza, pero ni el viento, ni la brújula ni los mapas me dicen nada sobre ti. Recorro el barco de proa a popa, hago peligrosos equilibrismos en la borda e incluso la pasarela, asciendo hasta lo más alto del palo mayor; me cuelgo de las velas; todo por ver el mar y hallar alguna pista tuya. Me estoy volviendo loco; loco de soledad, loco de tristeza, loco de ansia. _

_Loco de amor…_

_Pero no he logrado nada hasta ahora. Tan sólo las gaviotas, los delfines, las ballenas y el mar aparecen ante mis ojos. Y por ello mis lágrimas se unen a los millones de gotas de ese abismo azul que nos separa. El mar; antes un buen amigo que me ayudaba; ahora un insoportable rival que te aparta de mí._

_Muchas veces imagino dónde estás y que haces, y casi siempre te veo en mi mente recogiendo perlas y corales del fondo, dando volteretas bajo el agua con los peces, buscando tesoros hundidos o jugando en alguna costa con las crías de las tortugas marinas. Me enternezco al imaginarte reír con los animalitos o cantar mientras te ornas con nuevas joyas, pero también me siento morir porque ninguna de tus risas y canciones es sólo para mí. Y mientras tú te diviertes, ajena a mi dolor, yo seguiré soñando contigo bajo las estrellas y la luna, a la espera de tu amor…_

_Pensando en ti,_

_El Pirata de los Sueños Oceánicos"_

Al llegar al final de la carta todas cerraron los ojos un momento para saborear las palabras finales, como en una especie de trance.

_"-Qué bonita…" _-suspiró Melinda.

_"-Sí, pero ésta es más triste que la otra"_ –replicó Mandy-. _"¡Ay, prima, ese chico que te escribe las cartas me pone la libido a cien! Si yo lo pillara..."_ –se relamió los labios.

Me puse rojísimo al mismo tiempo que Millicent ahogaba una carcajada. ¡Anda que como empezara a gustarle a Mandy en lugar de a Misha, lo llevaba claro!

_"-Oye ¿y esa otra hoja qué es?"_ –preguntó Lisa señalando con el tenedor el otro pergamino.

Roja como un tomate (seguramente ya había visto qué había en ella), miró a todos lados (por si acaso Millicent y yo nos giramos para que no nos viera, pero seguimos mirando por el rabillo del ojo) y tras asegurarse de que (casi) nadie miraba desplegó el pergamino y dejó que sus amigas lo vieran. Como era de esperar, todas se quedaron de piedra, pero pronto dieron sus opiniones.

_"-Qué fuerte…"_ -Melinda no se podía creer lo que veía.

_"-¿Esa sirena que está sentada sobre un arrecife eres… tú?"_ –Sally-Anne, que se había unido al grupo, también estaba atónita.

Misha asintió con expresión compungida. Aquello se empezaba a poner feo…

_"-¡Pero será depravado!"_ –dijo Lisa escandalizada-. _"¡Te ha dibujado medio desnuda!"_

_"-Y con un cuerpo condenadamente atractivo"_ –añadió Mandy con cara de euforia.

_"-¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta?"_ –replicó Lisa-. _"¡Ese tipo no te quiere, Misha, es un pervertido que sólo te ve como un objeto! Y esas cartas tampoco me gustan nada, Misha. Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser cosa de un Slytherin."_

Me quedé tieso como un cadáver, y Millicent también estaba con la cara blanca de susto. Acabábamos de ganarnos una detractora en toda regla, y encima una con complejo de detective (¡y de los buenos!).

_"-Y además creo que deberías entregarles las cartas a los prefectos de nuestra casa y pedirles que abran una investigación, o que controlen las lechuzas que te envían. Esto no me hace ninguna gracia, de verdad. Y para empezar, a ver si conseguimos averiguar quién es el autor de esas cartas, que seguro que tienen las huellas dactilares de ese asqueroso…"_ –Lisa sacó la varita.

_"-Pues a mí me encantan el dibujo y las cartas, oye"_ –replicó Mandy deteniendo la mano de Lisa-. _"Misha, yo creo que sí te quiere, y que lo que quiere decir con ese dibujo es que eres la chica de sus sueños."_

Millicent y yo suspiramos algo más tranquilos. Lisa sería mi detractora, pero Mandy se había erigido en mi defensora acérrima. Es que tengo una suerte más caprichosa…

_"-De hecho, es lo que pone en el dorso del dibujo"_ –Misha le dio la vuelta a la hoja-: _"Dice: _"Este dibujo no significa nada que deba escandalizarte. No soy nadie peligroso ni quiero hacerte ningún daño. Sólo soy un amante que sueña contigo, y este dibujo, junto con mis cartas, es una parte de la esencia de ese amor"_."_

_"-¿Lo ves?" _–Mandy gesticulaba con las manos-. _"Ese chico te ama de verdad, y debería darte igual de qué Casa sea"_ –fulminó a Lisa con la mirada-. _"Los prejuicios sólo sirven para causar peleas. Ya sabes lo que dice tu padre: _"Ni todos los Slytherin son malos, ni todos los Gryffindor son buenos"_."_

-Le doy la razón a tu suegro, Theo –Millicent me dio una palmada en el hombro. Yo esbocé una ligerísima sonrisa.

_"-Pues yo sigo pensando que no es de fiar, y que deberías acabar con todo esto antes de que tengas problemas y sea demasiado tarde y…"_

_"-¡Vamos, dejad de agobiarla con vuestras opiniones!"_ –dijo Sally-Anne alzando la voz un poco-. _"Aquí la única que debe decidir qué va a hacer es Misha, no vosotras. Que decida según su propio criterio, no el vuestro."_

Sally-Anne acababa de decir una verdad como un templo. La base de mi éxito era la aceptación de mi amor y su correspondencia por parte de Misha. Ahora mis planes de conquista dependían únicamente de su decisión. Una decisión muy difícil…

-He aquí la primera prueba de fuego –susurró Millicent. Yo asentí nervioso.

Misha miró a sus amigas, y después mi carta. Repasó las líneas con la mirada, pestañeando lentamente. Mientras lo hacía rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una hoja de pergamino doblada que reconocí de inmediato.

Con un suspiro, desdobló la hoja y la extendió sobre la mesa junto a mi segunda carta.

_"-¿Ésa es la primera carta que te mandó?"_ –preguntó Lisa.

Misha asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, concentrada como estaba en las dos hojas de pergamino. Al cabo de unos minutos eternos, Misha habló, y sus palabras fueron totalmente inesperadas.

_"-Tiene un estilo muy peculiar; no es el típico chico sin imaginación que copia poemas de amor de los libros que encuentra, les cambia el nombre de la chica y los pasa al papel, como hacen muchos, sino que crea su propia poesía, aunque esté en prosa."_

Millicent y yo nos quedamos con la cara a cuadros. ¿¿¿Su decisión iba a estar basada en un simple comentario de texto literario???

_"-El chico que firma como _"El Pirata de los Sueños Oceánicos"_, sea quien sea, se está trabajando muy bien su plan de conquista. Y si quisiéramos decidir de qué Casa es, la verdad es que podría ser de cualquiera de las cuatro. Sus palabras de amor son briosas y apasionadas, el contenido revela que es bastante culto, el mensaje destila franqueza y dulzura, y el empeño que pone en demostrarme su deseo emana ambición y que es capaz de todo por ver sus deseos satisfechos…"_

Millicent y yo nos dimos cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello no era un comentario de texto… sino mi perfil psicológico.

_"-Por otro lado, no dice mucho sobre sus características físicas, con la notable excepción de que, según la carta, tiene un tatuaje en el pecho en forma de serpiente con alas…"_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al oír ese detalle. ¡Ya ni me acordaba de que había puesto aquello en la carta!

_"-¿Quieres decir que realmente es un Slytherin?"_ –preguntó Sally-Anne con expectación.

_"-Puede que sí…" _-suspiró antes de seguir hablando- _"… y puede que no"_ –todas la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca-. _"Como he dicho antes, es posible que sea de cualquier casa, y el detalle del tatuaje tampoco es muy aclarador: no sólo puede significar que sea de Slytherin, sino que también puede una pista falsa sobre la casa en la que el chico estudia (ya sabéis, psicología invertida), o simplemente un elemento decorativo de la carta, o…"_

_"-¿O qué?"_ –todas la volvieron a mirar como si de un oráculo se tratase.

_"-O tal vez…" _–Misha retorció uno de sus rizos con su dedo índice- _"…realmente tiene ese tatuaje en el pecho."_

-¡Pffffffff! -Millicent se mordió la lengua para no reírse de mi cara de shock.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mill? –graznó de pronto la voz de Pansy asustándonos a ambos.

-¡Ah, no, no es nada! –Millicent ya no podía contener la risa.

-¿Seguro que no? –Pansy nos miró con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, tú tranquila. Es que me acordaba de una burrada que le oí soltar a un Ravenclaw el otro día, y pensaba que compartir casa con Lunática Lovegood no puede ser bueno para las neuronas, ya sabes cómo es la niña ésa –Millicent no podía dejar de reír-. Ya te lo contaré después, espera un poco…

-De acuerdo, vale –Pansy nos miró con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada más. Por los pelos…

_"-¿Vas a hacer una batida por los vestuarios masculinos para ver quién tiene una serpiente en el pecho?"_ –Mandy se reía con la boca tapada-. _"Porque si lo haces ¡__yo me apunto__!"_

_"-¡Claro que no!" _–Misha se puso roja-. _"De hecho… no voy a hacer nada."_

Seis pares de ojos se concentraron en Misha: los de sus amigas, los de Millicent y los míos. Todos esperábamos conocer el significado de aquella frase. Su veredicto final.

_"-Me causa mucha curiosidad saber quién es este chico que al parecer está tan enamorado de mí. No sólo por conocerle, sino también por ver quién es ese poeta que ha logrado emocionarme como pocos escritores lo han hecho."_

_"-¿Entonces?"_

_"-No investigaré sobre quién es ese chico, y quiero que, por favor, tampoco lo hagáis vosotras" _-todas asintieron-_. "Le dejaré que me siga mandando cartas, que siga intentando despertar algún sentimiento en mí, y si me empieza a gustar, pues…" _

_"-¿Pues qué?"_ –Mandy miraba ansiosa a su prima.

_"-Le daré una oportunidad."_

_"-¡Bien!"_ –Mandy dio un salto de alegría al mismo tiempo que Lisa se cruzaba de brazos con cara enfurruñada.

¡Qué alivio! Me sentí como si llevase años bajo el agua y saliese a la superficie después de todo ese tiempo. Millicent y yo nos sonreímos, compartiendo la misma sensación. Sin embargo, Lisa todavía tenía algo que decir.

_"-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Pero si tu chico te sale rana después no te quejes"_ –Lisa cogió su mochila y se marchó muy enfadada y mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

En ese momento supe que a partir de entonces Millicent y yo tendríamos que andarnos con mucho cuidado si no queríamos que esa chica con tanta mala leche nos pillara. No por nada los Ravenclaw son los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio, y por ese motivo los Slytherin sentimos cierto respeto (y a veces incluso temor) por ellos.

-Pues no ha estado tan mal la cosa, oye –dijo Millicent cuando nos sentamos en el sofá de la Sala Común. Llevaba en los brazos a su gata _Carmela_ (es de color negro, y se llama así porque se la compró en Sevilla, oyó ese nombre por ahí y le gustó).

-Tienes razón, aunque por un momento ya veía nuestras cabezas en la picota. Esa Turpin es un hueso duro de roer, va a ser un obstáculo muy difícil de salvar –dije quitándome los zapatos y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.

-Al menos tenemos a Brocklehurst de aliada incondicional –replicó mientras acariciaba a su gata-. Y la verdad es que la prima de tu chica es una tía divertidísima, me cae estupendamente.

-Y a mí. En fin, mi plan de conquista se complica cada vez más… Pero al menos sé que puedo contar contigo.

-Me alegro de que pienses así.

Millicent y yo nos estrechamos las manos, cómplices de ese enorme tesoro llamado amistad y de esa gigantesca locura llamada amor. Cuánto me alegro de tenerla a mi lado...

Buenas noches,

_Theo_


End file.
